New Places, Old Haunts
by PenMagic
Summary: Why do two members of the Glee club hate each other? What has brought such a strong disliking of each other about? Something dark and mysterious is happening at McKinley. Klaine is the only slash. OC and Blaine are the main characters
1. Pilot

**A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 1**

It's been three years since I last lived in America. To my disgust, my accent had disappeared within months and I was eager to get my 'natural' accent back as soon as possible. As I adjusted my watch to the time in Ohio, I thought fondly of Blaine Anderson, the boy who had persuaded me to come back to America. An openly gay student, who, the last time I had checked, attended The Dalton Academy, a private boarding school for boys in Westerville, an hour and a half from Lima. But that was last summer when he wrote to me from Lake Erie in Pennsylvania, our favourite place in America.

Blaine and I had met at our first year at summer camp when we were eight and nine, nearly eight years ago. I had been there when Blaine had told his friends he was gay, even though he had always lived in Ohio and I was in Massachusetts. Skype and Bebo had been our best friends even when Blaine transferred to Dalton, the summer I moved to England. A new place, a new start for both of us.

The plane was coming into land as I furiously searched for some form of signal on my phone. Typical, I sighed as I sat back in me seat. All I had done in the flight was watched the Starkid musicals back to back and then the Harry Potter films. I had only got half way through the Prisoner of Azkaban before the screen had been switched off by the aeroplane assistants as the plane began its descent. I looked out the window to see the dawn of a new day rising and the sky was an orange glow in the rising September sun. Blaine had told me so much about Lima, my new town and his hometown. Recently, there had been more news on a certain boy who had joined Dalton and then left, Kurt Hummel. Blaine wrote about him enthusiastically, as if he revered Kurt, if that was the right word for it. I was somewhat nervous about meeting Kurt, something Blaine had insisted on happening. _'You'll really like him Lottie. You helped me through the tough time and I'm helping him through his, even though he is the year above me. He's like a brother to me, like you are a sister to me.'_ I hated Blaine's nickname for me and he knew it. I could picture the sentence on paper and him saying it, as I closed my eyes, Blaine is concentrating on keeping in the sun as much as possible and writing in his neat, curvaceous handwriting filling more than a side of paper.

The flight touched down and I got my first look at Ohio. Blaine had described it to me, but even his intricate detail could not do justice to the place. Rolls of open green space folded out like a napkin on all sides. It was breathtakingly stunning, and I paused outside the airport, the soft morning breeze playing on my cheek. In London, it was 11am but here, most people would probably still be asleep. Thankfully I had adjusted my sleeping pattern ready for this. Wanting to fall asleep but convincing myself not to, I dragged my suitcases to where a yellow taxi was waiting for my family to take them to our new house. With most things already there, the luggage wasn't heavy or numerous and soon me, my parents and younger brother Michael were safely in the back of the cab, ready to embrace our new life. It wasn't as if this was new to any of us, not at all. I had actually been born in Canberra and Michael, four years later, in Pretoria. Dad had been offered a job as a sales director of a large firm in Massachusetts when I was eight. The job had been the longest I had ever stayed in one country. Then five years later, they moved to London and I had attended the local comprehensive. I had even started (horrified to admit it to myself) to enjoy London with all its noise and business. The Underground was nothing on the train system in Boston but it was enjoyable to make the journey from Victoria to St James' Park every day, even if it was only one stop. The moves always seemed to come just as I was starting to settle in and it infuriated me. Now a high school student, a junior in fact, I was enrolling at William McKinley High School, the best high school in the area. Blaine had a few friends there and so I, for the first time, wouldn't be diving in blind to the shark-infested waters of high school. Coincidentally, Kurt Hummel attended McKinley so I would bump into him either way.

I got my first glimpse of my new house after just a few minutes. It must have been a Victorian mansion and stood detached from the other houses. Each stood on its own. I stumbled out of the cab as it pulled into 137 Brook Avenue and we made our way up to the house. It stood with four floors and lots of windows arranged in lines showing the floors. Ivy clung to the brick and there were wild flowers growing out of the sides. The interior, however, was in major contrast with the outside. The hallway was light and spacious with doors leading off to different places. My mum guided me to my new room on the second floor. I felt as if I had just walked back into my old room in England. Harry Potter and Starkid posters and signed photos adorned the walls and mantelpieces. My bed, with its soft baby blue quilt was on the other side of the room. Dumping my suitcases, I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep within seconds. Enrolment wasn't until tomorrow and there were many hours until tomorrow.

I only got two or three hours sleep as my adjusted sleeping pattern woke me up. I sat up and surveyed my room. Beneath all the posters was the wall painted a sky blue to match my quilt and curtains. There was a chest of drawers and a mirror above it, with green rope intertwining around the edge making it look like the ivy on the outside of the house. There was also a walk-in wardrobe that I couldn't see from where I was on me bed but I knew it was there. My desk and chair stood separately waiting to be used. I had picked it all out myself and loved every part of it. Two shelves were above the desk with files ready to have work stuffed into them. A comfy sofa and two bookshelves completed the room. I looked at my phone. Now with my American SIM card in, texts would be normal price again. It was now 10 o'clock and boy was I hungry. It was Sunday so Blaine would probably be rehearsing with the Warblers. Stuff that, I thought as I texted him to tell of my arrival. He was allowed out at weekends in 'mufti' but he spent (apparently) a considerable amount of time rehearsing. He was an amazing singer and so were the Warblers. They often sold CDs of our covers and I had all of them, thanks to Blaine, on my iPod. I would always pick out Blaine's voice from the group, even when he wasn't singing. Turning on my iPod from my travel bag, I hummed my favourite Warbler tune (Bills, Bills, Bills originally by Destiny's Child) as I tried to make my way down to the kitchen.

Cautiously, I made my way down the stairs. I could hear Michael's heavy breathing from one of the rooms but I couldn't see a kitchen on the first floor. It was always worth a try. As I wound my way down to the ground floor I sighed. There were so many rooms in the house. Even the house in Boston had been smaller. Dad's job must be super big to get a house like this, I thought as I went from room to room, searching for the kitchen. I came to it eventually and saw the gleaming surfaces and appliances looking as if they had never been used. I quickly checked the fridge and cupboards, decently stocked I noted. Pulling out a few ingredients, I was making American pancakes within minutes. Frying them in bacon fat made them taste all the better, I remembered from my experience as a cook. Michael was soon woken by the smell and soon we were tucking into bacon and pancakes, all drenched in maple syrup. Half way through my ninth pancake, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I jumped to me feet and ran towards where I thought the door was.

It took me a minute or so to find the door but when I opened the door, there was nobody there. Stupid kids playing knock and run I thought with annoyance. I made to close the door but something caught me sharp ears. Somewhere, very softly, I could hear a voice. It was soft and harmonious.

"You say your faith is shaking and you may be mistaken. You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun. I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you. I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam."

"Blaine!" I ran down the steps of the house and out onto the gravel driveway.

Looking left, I saw a boy with short curly black hair, wearing red trousers and a black tight-fitting t-shirt and pink sunglasses strolling away from the house and singing 'Misery' at the top of his voice. I ran over to him and nearly knocked him over with a bone-crunching hug. Then I realised I was still wearing my clothes from the flight. I stepped back as Blaine grinned and we both brushed ourselves down, I was slightly red in the face.

"Sorry, I got a little over-excited." I grinned. "We got in three hours ago."

"You've been sleeping since 7? I was up at 7." Blaine returned me smile.

"Rehearsing? Typical." Then I registered that they were standing in the middle of a road. "Come on in."

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry I have to get back. I'll probably be round later to help you unpack. In fact, there's a great restaurant in town called Breadsticks, it's on me. How about we say 7 o'clock? You can meet some of my McKinley pals. Kurt will be there too. Are you up for it?"

I nodded. "Sure. Do you have your license yet?"

Blaine sighed. "My test isn't until next week. Kurt is taking his new car out for a spin and I'm sure he can swing by."

"Thanks, so 7 then?"

"Sounds great, see you there."

We hugged once more and I watched as Blaine turned and walked down the road, now whistling another Warbler cover that I couldn't identify. Hurrying back inside, I made my way back to the kitchen and finished my breakfast. I raced upstairs back to me room and found my comfiest clothes. Throwing myself onto my sofa, I pulled out my phone and accessed Facebook, telling all my English friends I was finally in America. When I had told them that I was leaving for America, they were all really jealous. To them, America was where you went to be a film star or a singer, not to go and live in some ridiculous place that nobody knew about. They had been impressed though, it wasn't always that you go to live on a different continent. At least I had finished my GCSEs and been there for results day. I would have hated to have missed that. 8 A*s, 4 As, very satisfactory. I had been looking forward to dropping more subjects, but changing to the US meant I still had to do maths, English and Science, three of my least favourite subjects. But it was mandatory to do history which I didn't mind. Prompted by the website, on top of my eight subjects, I had chosen four electives: Drama, French, student newspaper and photography. The last two were after school so I had some time off during the day. It had been unclear whether they had a Glee club of some sort at McKinley that was going to be one to put to Blaine's friends from McKinley when they were at Breadsticks.

I looked at my watch, 10.30, boy was timing going slowly. I got up and dragged my suitcases to my walk in wardrobe and began to unpack. There were so many wardrobes to choose from and drawers, it was amazing. There were mirrors all around the room and at the far end was a dressing table where my entire make up would be. I could invite my new friends round and before we went to parties, we could get ourselves made up in my wardrobe. There was even a small ironing board and an iron built into the wall so I could iron any outfits that need urgent care. Eager to have every in its place as soon as possible, I began to unpack. When I was packing in England, I didn't realise I had so much clothes. Half of them had been sent to America and now lay in my wardrobe but I still had so many that I had to bring with me. My informal dresses lay in one wardrobe, next to the party dresses. It was very important to be able to differentiate between the two types of dresses. I couldn't go to one of my father's parties that he held often, in a dress I would wear to school! That would not do. My jeans were hung in the next cupboard with my skirts. They were the staple items of clothing along with my t-shirts. I preferred to wear jeans over a skirt but a skirt every time over a dress unless it was something special. Sure my father's parties were nice, but they were also numerous.

An hour and a half later, I had unpacked one suitcase of clothes. It was amazing how easily crumpled items could get just from being meticulously folded for a flight from England to America. It hadn't mattered when I went to camp as everyone's clothes were dirty and crumpled from the start. The house was now bustling as my parents started to unpack and Michael set up his Wii and X box downstairs. That boy played far too many computer games these days, I thought with disgust. Michael was going to the local junior high which was partnered with McKinley. At least he had a shorter journey to school. I was going to have to cycle to school, but at least I had a new bike and a reinforced chain.

My next suitcase was filled with just about everything else. Everything had been meticulously packed with newspaper stuffed around it to protect everything and, as I opened the suitcase, I was glad to note that my packing of this suitcase had been a lot more successful in its ability to keep itself together. Maybe the 'Fragile' sticker had helped. This suitcase would take longer. More Harry Potter and Starkid posters came out along with just about everything else that would complete my bedroom.

Three and a half hours later, after a quick hot dog lunch and plenty of more unpacking, I put my empty suitcases away and surveyed my bedroom. It had looked homely when I had woken up this morning but it had been empty of feeling. Now it had more character than ever and I felt truly at home. Sitting on my bed, I looked out the window. My bedroom was at the front of the house and overlooked the road that I lived on. Outside I could see kids cycling up and down, getting faster and faster. There were no teenagers around, but then they were probably hanging out in town, rather than hanging around in our street. Before I could complain though, I could hear the doorbell ring and my mother answer it. I crept to the top of the stairs and viewed the visitors. It was a family of five, with an older boy about my age and two younger kids about 11, one boy and one girl.

"Charlotte! There are some people I'd like you to meet!"

I stood up, took a few paces back and started to walk down the stairs, making it look as if I had just come from the top floor. It seemed to pay off, I hadn't got an A* in drama for nothing. I smiled kindly and the family smiled back. I studied the boy as I came down. He had blonde wavy hair that was cut fairly short. He was smiling as they shook hands.

"Charlotte this is the Evans family. Sam is also at McKinley. He started McKinley at the beginning of last year so he knows exactly what it's like."

"Pleasure to meet you Sam." I smiled.

"Yeah great to meet you too." He returned.

"Do you want to come in?" I stepped aside but Sam shook his head.

"No thanks, you guys are probably still settling in. if you want a tour of the town or anything or want to hang out tonight then I'm cool."

I grimaced. "Sorry Sam, I already said I'd meet up with an old friend of mine. He's got a few friends at McKinley and we're heading over to a place called Breadsticks tonight. Why don't you join us? I don't mind paying or whatever."

The adults had gone into the TV room and Michael had gone off with Sam's siblings so they were left on the doorstep.

"I suppose I better come in now everyone else has." Sam shrugged.

"I suppose you better. The kitchen is the warmest room in the house."

I closed the door, it was cold for September and they made our way into the kitchen. Pouring Sam a glass of water, we continued to talk.

"No, its cool, I'll pay. Sounds great. What time are they picking you up?"

"Seven. Do you know Kurt Hummel?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"So Blaine tells me."

"You know Blaine Anderson?"

"You do?" it's a small world, I thought. How strange Sam knew Blaine too. "Kurt's picking me up at 7 with Blaine, because he hasn't passed his test yet."

"I have, I could always take you. I suppose that might be a bit awkward, cancelling on a pick up and going with a guy you've only just met."

They laughed and there was an awkward silence. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down opposite Sam on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So how do you know Kurt?"

"I'm in the Glee club at McKinley with him. Are you a singer?"

"Singing and performing is my life. I absolutely love it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Brilliant, well you'll love New Directions. Mr Schuchster, he teaches Spanish, is our director and there are like 12 or 13 of us. There was a rival Glee club but it kind of failed so the girls, who left, came back to us. Ask Ms Pillsbury, she's the school councillor, where to find us. I'm terrible at Geography and giving directions."

"Are you a junior or senior?"

"Senior. New Directions is kind of split between those two years. We haven't had anyone join us from the lower years."

There was a sound of clattering shoes on brand new floor. Sam's mum poked her head around the door. "Hello Charlotte, I'm Kathy. I'm Sam's mum."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too, Sam we've got to get going. I'm sure Charlotte has a lot more unpacking to do."

"Not really Mrs Evans."

"Come on Sam." Kathy's tone turned sharp.

"Can I get your number Charlotte? Then we can talk later about tonight."

"Sure." I whipped out my phone and handed it to Sam. He punched in his number and I saved it quickly. "Great to meet you Sam, see you later."

I walked Kathy and Sam to the door and waved goodbye to them as he joined the rest of his family. I watched as he made his way back to his house, not far from ours I noted carefully. How lucky I was, I thought to myself. Now I knew two guys in the area, and one from McKinley that wasn't Kurt. Once again, my mind went back to the boy and what he would be like. Would he even like me? What if there was some really horrible incident which meant that Kurt hated me? What if he took our friendship to be a relationship? Charlotte calm down, I thought to myself. It isn't going to be bad. Any friend of Blaine is a friend of mine.

**A/N: So? what do you think? Anything I can add to make it better?**


	2. Home

**A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 2**

At six o'clock I made my way to my bedroom. Going into my wardrobe, I made straight for the dresses, informal of course. As I regarded my large collection, I frowned. Was it the right thing to be wearing to an informal time with friends? Well new friends at least. I wanted to make a good impression. But it was a state school (for England at least) and I didn't want to appear as if I had bags of money. Closing the door on my dresses, I made my way over to my jeans and picked out my most comfortable and flattering jeans. Slipping them on, I went to look for my t-shirts. Although I had unpacked my wardrobe only this morning, I had still to get to grips with where everything lay. Eventually I found the t-shirts and picked out my favourite. It was a soft pink with sequins down the seams and along the neckline. Clothing done, I started on my makeup. I didn't always wear makeup but when a boy I had a thing for was around, I usually wore a little to show off my features. My mirror was pretty big and my makeup bag still hadn't been unpacked. I took out my mascara and applied it. It was great mascara, a Christmas present I hadn't anticipated from Michael, but it did easily run if I blinked too much. Removing the majority from under my eyelids where it had spilled, I rubbed furiously to avoid any tiny signs of the mascara.

At seven o'clock, I came down stairs. I had applied a little foundation and some lipstick but that was all. My favourite handbag was slung over my shoulder. As I came down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I cried.

Flinging open the door, I saw Blaine standing on the steps of me house, also in jeans and a jumper. He had also gone for the casual look. "Hey."

"Hey. You look good." Blaine smiled. "Sam's already in the car with Kurt. Good idea to invite him, I didn't realise he was in this part of town."

"I'm so glad to be going to school tomorrow, knowing at least one person. What time do you have to get back?"

Blaine looked confused for a moment and then relaxed. "Oh, not for ages. I have loads of people who'll cover for me. Come on, or we'll be late."

Shouting a hurried goodbye to my mother, I raced down the steps with Blaine and I saw a Mini parked a few houses down. It was a midnight blue but had a feminine touch that I couldn't quite pin point at the time. Blaine, ever the gentleman, held the door open for me so I climbed into the front next to a boy who, I presumed, was Kurt. He had a face that looked as if it was made of porcelain and had a nice smile and composed himself very well in his pristine clothes which, I notice, were all made by very fashionable designers. Blaine leaned over from the back seat.

"Charlotte, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you. Blaine's told me so many good things about you, I was kind of nervous." I said, slightly fast and then blushed as I realised what I had said. But instead of laughing, Kurt stuck out a hand.

"Exactly the same Charlotte. Blaine said how you were his rock when he came out. He was my rock when I was going through a hard time. Maybe I could be your rock if you need one to hold onto."

"Sure."

Sam coughed loudly and Kurt turned the engine on and drove away from the house. It was awkward sitting next to Kurt. I listened as the boys chatted away about various things that I clearly was yet to learn about. The word slushies came up an awful lot. I grinned at the memory of slushies at camp with Blaine. They were the ammunition for the rival cabins. Kurt noticed me grin.

"What are you smiling at Charlotte? Slushies are gross; they ruin my skin care routine. I have had to change it to make sure the slushies don't ruin my face."

"No, I know what they're like. When Blaine and I were at camp together, Slushies were everyone's ammo for the rival cabins. I once had four slushies thrown at me in the space of twenty minutes."

There was a collective low whistle. "Four in twenty minutes? Who was it I?" Blaine asked.

"Which cabin do you think? Number 17. A couple of boys got a couple on me an hour later. I think I totalled ten that day." Another batch of low whistles.

"What was it that got them?"

"It was the day after our cabins won the treasure hunt." I turned to Sam and Kurt. "That was the biggest competition between cabins. A boy and girl cabin would be paired up to look. The cabins that got all our stuff first and back to the camp leader, won the honour of being Camp Cabin, the coolest name you could have at camp. Blaine and I's cabins were always put together and we were always the leaders of the group and we won it. Very bitter rivals in number 17."

"Clearly."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. There was some humming from the back and harmonies which I happily fitted in with. It wasn't a long journey to Breadsticks from my house and soon the car pulled up outside a large restaurant and I breathed a sigh of relief. This was truly home. So many fond memories of pizza with my girls, but Breadsticks was going to be different. I was different. I was older and a lot more mature.

Blaine got out first and opened the door for me. I gratefully stepped out and into the bracing cold September air. It was already getting dark and I hugged my year 11 leaver jumper around me. They stepped inside and the music hit me like a wall of sound. But it wasn't rock or pop or anything, it was soft and calming. The music made me feel more American than ever, like a welcome home present. I spotted one girl who was waving madly at them, and they made our way over. It was a booth in the corner of the diner and I slipped in next to Sam across from Blaine. I smiled at the other girl. She coughed and Blaine was immediately apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. Charlotte, this is Mercedes Jones, the diva queen."

"Good to meet you." I shook hands with Mercedes. The girl had a wide smile and I already felt comfortable around her. There was something about this group which clicked.

"Blaine hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out you were moving back here. All his conversation has been about you and Kurt, the guy's crazy."

I laughed and nudged Blaine playfully as he went red from embarrassment. It was hot and stuffy in the restaurant but I didn't feel it. The company was really good and Mercedes was easy to talk to. She had this air about her that was very sassy and diva but at the same time was calm and collected. It kept everyone on our toes and it was easy to go with the flow of the conversation. I hadn't heard so many American accents in one place since my last camp, three years ago. Your ears grow used to the sound of English girls from all walks of life chatting and when you come back, it's as if you've never heard the accent before. You have to tune your ears to the accents before you can understand what they are truly saying.

"So what do you think you're going to get?" Sam asked me as we studied the menu.

"Well, what do you guys recommend?"

"Anything." Kurt said. "The whole menu is so amazing."

"Alright." The waitress came over to our table.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Double cheese balls and fries please." Mercedes was in there first. She and Kurt shared a secret smile that we didn't get, but just shrugged at.

"I'll go for the chicken korma, no chilli." Blaine volunteered and the waitress nodded.

"Same thanks." Kurt added.

"Can I get the hot dog and fries?" Sam didn't look up from his menu. That left me last.

"Can I get the chilli con carne with crème fraiche as a side?" I asked and Kurt gave me an approving look.

"That's Breadstick's speciality. Good choice."

"Thanks."

"Oh and can we also get a side of garlic dough balls and a side of breadsticks with the sauce."

The waitress smiled. "Absolutely."

Taking away our menus the conversation resumed. I found it easy to talk to these people. They were warm and sincere and they all had a wicked sense of humour. It wasn't long before I could chip in with things that I remembered from my last life in America. It seemed as though I had known these people for ages. They didn't fail to include me and spoke rarely of events at McKinley, except to warn and inform me of certain teachers such as 'Coach Sylvester' who was one of the nastiest people ever to walk the halls of McKinley and was running for congress against Kurt's father. I almost asked what congress was and then caught myself in the nick of time. How dumb was I? How English had I become? Of course I knew what congress was, it was the American version of the Houses of Parliament.

"How's the campaign going?" I asked Kurt as our food came and they started to eat.

"Not too bad actually. My dad is keen on going against what Coach Sylvester aims to do, which is to cut all arts funding for schools across Ohio."

"But that's a terrible idea." Kurt looked confused. "I mean cutting all arts funding, not trying to stop it. I'd vote for your dad if I could."

"At least the majority of the Glee club can. Mr Schuester has agreed to place his vote with my dad. It would be great to see that woman lose, just once. She has won far too many times in my life."

"How much of the voting majority of McKinley would vote for Sue?"

Everyone's faces were grim. "Anyone and everyone who's been scared into it by Sue. Unfortunately for us, that means the majority of the school."

"Well we'll just have to change that, won't we?" I said brightly.

Kurt's expression went from grim to thoughtful to smiling. "We never thought of that. I'm my dad's campaign manager and we've been thinking of so many ways to bring Sue down without discrediting ourselves. That's the answer, Charlotte."

"Happy to be of assistance. So are the Cheerios actually any good?"

"No, they're a bit pathetic, Kurt and I were with them for a month or two but Sue was so obsessed with us staying in shape that it was bad enough with training and Glee club and staying in the shape I wanted that we quit."

I thought about this for a moment. "Well maybe that's it. You can attack Coach Sylvester but from a subtle point of view. Make it clear that Mr Hummel can appeal to any type of person and will respect everyone, no matter their gender, age, race, sexual orientation. By being a 'man of the world' he can seem more appealing. If you want to counter attack the coach, then mention the fact that she put you on dreadful diets. Include all truths and no lies. People aren't voted into congress by lying their way in. You can't let coach's words harm you or your dad. That will only make things worse."

Everyone was smiling now. "Wow, you really are good at this." Kurt admired.

"I did successfully run for camp president at the age of 10 and class president at the page of 9. I have a way of doing things."

Kurt looked at Blaine who raised his eyebrows. "What are you staring at me for? It isn't as if I'm her guardian or anything."

"Will you be my assistant campaign manager?" Kurt blurted out. I looked surprised and then happy.

"I'd love to help. I suck at politics, unfortunately especially American, but I can try. There's no harm in trying."

"Cool. We'll start as soon as we can. There is so much I need guidance on."

Kurt started to babble on but the conversation moved slowly away from his dad's campaign. I wanted the others to join in the conversation and it wouldn't be fair on them for us to have a conversation while they were there.

At the end of the meal, as Blaine had promised, he paid for me and we all left, chatting away. Kurt dropped Sam and I back at my house. It was a lot colder and a lot darker. The house lights were on but only a few. Waving goodbye, I climbed the steps to my house and turned the key in the lock. The door swung open to reveal the house, already feeling homely. There was no sound and so I crept up the stairs to my bedroom. Making sure my new school bag was already to go with my new pencil case and planner, I fell into bed and fast asleep. For a first day back in America, it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would have been. Something troubled me though; there was something not right and uncertain about Blaine. If he was at Dalton, how come he knew so much about McKinley? He couldn't have transferred, sure his family lived here and he boarded at the school but he loved the school. He couldn't bear to be apart from the Warblers. Even on camp he would sing their songs. I knew all the harmonies and we were known for being the best act in the talent show, always the act to look out for. Confused, uncertain and excited, I drifted back into the safe haven of my bed.

**A/N: So? what do you think? Anything I can add to make it better?**


	3. Theatricality

**A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Obviously all characters you recognise are not mine. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Normally for a school day, I would groan, turn over and go back to sleep. But not today. Today was my first day at high school. Ever since I joined middle school for two years and then left for London, I had yearned to be a high school girl. Whenever I saw the girls and boys from the local high school, I would envy them with their trendy bags and cool outfits. It was such a contrast to me with my overly large rucksack and glasses that were too big for me. I still wear glasses but they fit me much better and no one teases me about it anymore.

I jumped out of bed and checked my clock on the side of my bed. School began at eight thirty and it was now just past seven. In order to get to McKinley on time, I had to leave by eight o'clock. That gave me plenty of time. Except I had to get my time table and meet my 'buddy' who was in most of my classes and make sure I got to them on time. I hoped that I would be paired up with Sam or Blaine or Mercedes. At least then it would be someone who I knew already rather than having to make a new friend quickly. I slipped out of bed and put on my favourite outfit. I was definitely going for the chic and funky look today. That could only mean one thing: miniskirts. I had around fifteen, all of which had been jazzed up to make them my own.

I grabbed my personal favourite, a beige coloured corduroy skirt with a deliberate fray at the edge. It wasn't too short that I might get told off but it wasn't too long so it didn't go past my knees. My favourite t-shirt, a grey t-shirt with butterflies on the shoulders, was lying on my sofa and I picked it up and quickly put it on as well. Avoiding my leavers jumper, I grabbed my thin jumper by my jeans, pulled it on quickly and headed down to the kitchen. Michael hadn't come down yet but he was cutting it a little fine as he had to leave by 7.45am and it was now 7.30.

"Michael! You've got to leave in fifteen minutes!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I knew my parents were awake and wouldn't care if I shouted. In fact, they were used to it in a way as I had done it so often in England.

There was a clattering of feet on stairs and Michael ran into the kitchen. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Charlie; I know what time it is."

"Don't call me Charlie." I warned him but he just grinned and dumped his school bag down.

He left fifteen minutes later, rushing outside to catch the school bus which stopped at the end of our road. He could walk but Michael was generally lazy and so I watched him make his way down the road, mum and dad calling after him and him tactfully ignoring them.

I left fifteen minutes later. My new bike was outside and I briefly kissed mum's cheek before I slung my bag over my shoulder and set off. The route was easy and fairly direct. It was also to see in which vague direction the school was. Streams of teenagers my age, younger and older were heading the same way towards the south of town. Weekend chatter filled my ears as I looked left and right at my new schoolmates. There were hundreds if not thousands of students and I wound my way through the thick stream to where I knew the bike park was. I parked it and locked it up pretty quickly. The building was a mixture between old and new. It was brick with wide windows and the words _'William McKinley High School'_ in bold letters and _'Come on you Titans!'_ was below it. I smiled to myself, Blaine had talked of a Titan's game he had been to and American Football, in my opinion, is one of the most brutal sports on the planet. Why people enjoyed shoving each other and breaking other human beings bones, I will never understand.

I joined the stream of students and found, eventually, my way to Ms Pillsbury, the school councillor's office, who, I had been informed, would introduce me to another student who had similar classes to me.

I knocked on the door cautiously. "Come in!"

I opened the glass door to the glass walled office. I didn't want to interrupt what looked like a conversation between Ms Pillsbury and a student around my age. "Ms Pillsbury?" I asked of the lady who sat behind the desk with Weasley coloured hair.

"Yes?"

"I'm Charlotte Walker, the new student from England."

"Hello." She got up and we shook hands. "Welcome to McKinley High." She went back to the desk and collected several pieces of paper from her desk and handed them to me. "Here is your schedule, planner, locker combination and a plan of the school. Once you get the hang of it, it can get very easy. Most of the lockers are on the ground floor. I would give you the customary talk about the beginnings of the school but I believe you have biology to get to."

I looked at my timetable, Ms Pillsbury was right, I did have biology now. What a shame, biology first thing on a Monday morning, every Monday morning. "Thanks Ms Pillsbury."

She then indicated the student who was sitting in the chair. I didn't get a proper look at who it was until he turned around in his chair and flashed a grin at me. "Charlotte this is Sam Evans, he's going to be your buddy for the first few weeks while you get settled into McKinley."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Charlotte."

"Have you two met before?"

"We met yesterday; we live just down the road from each other." I answered the question from Ms Pillsbury.

"Well get off to your home room before your teacher catches you late."

"Thanks Ms Pillsbury."

We both left and Sam guided me to our home room on the second floor. It was strange calling it a home room; I had been so used to calling it a 'form room' and our teacher a 'form tutor'. It was going to take a long time to readjust myself back into American life and language. As I walked into my homeroom, Sam waved goodbye to me. Oh yeah, I forgot, he was a senior and I was a junior and there was a chance we might not be in the same home room. There must be at least forty different home rooms and home classes around the school. I scanned my eyes quickly over the class to see if I could spot any familiar faces but it wasn't to be. No sign of Blaine. A lady came up to me with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Charlotte Walker, I'm new here. I was told this is my home room?"

She smiled. "Welcome Charlotte, I'm Coach Beiste, I coach the Titans, our American football team." She turned to the class. "Everyone, this is Charlotte Walker our newest transfer." There was a general murmur of hellos and a girl in the front row smiled at me and I felt immediately at home. "Why don't you say something about yourself?"

I nodded. "Okay." I took a deep breath. I had done plenty of plays but this was the most nerve-wracking thing I had ever done. You would have thought having done this three times before; I would be used to it. But I wasn't and I was a little scared. Coach Beiste seemed a nice enough person, but she also seemed a little domineering. "Hi, I'm Charlotte. I'm sixteen years old and I've just transferred from London, England. It isn't my first time in America; I lived in Boston for five years before I moved to London. I don't really take much interest in sports but if I had to support an American football team, it would have to be the Greenbay Packers." There were a few murmurs at this and a boy in the second row cheered and gave me a cheeky wink.

"Thank you Charlotte. I should warn you, you may have to be converted. We are a predominately 49ers class here." I shrugged.

"I generally support whoever is winning. At the moment in their league it is the Packers so, I root for them."

Trying to change the subject, Coach Beiste surveyed the classroom and pointed at the chair next to the guy who had winked at me. "There's an empty seat there by Alex. Everyone make sure you make Charlotte feel welcome."

I made my way to the empty desk, conscious that everyone was looking at me. Just as I sat down, the bell went and everyone started to leave. Coach Beiste tried to shout something but it was lost in the general buzz. The boy named Alex stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Alex Denver."

"Hi."

"So what class do you have now?"

"Biology with Mr Winchester."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You are so lucky, he's a great teacher. I'm stuck with Dr Gibson but I think the classes are next to each other so I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly in a bit of a blur. There were classes, introductions and some new friends. I wasn't in any lessons with anyone I knew, but then they were all seniors apart from Blaine. He was really smart and I was just average. At the end of the day, I made my way to Ms Pillsbury's office to talk to her about my first day. I knew, also, that if there was any way of finding out about a Glee club at the school, she would be the first person to ask. She was tidying her already perfect desk with an agitated look on her face that told me this was a regular activity that involved a lot of effort. I knocked timidly and she looked up.

"Hello Charlotte. Come on in."

I entered and closed the door behind me. "I thought you were the first person I should come to. I have a question."

"Fire ahead."

"Is there a Glee club here?"

Her face lit up. "Do you enjoy that kind of thing?"

I smiled. "I want to be a musical theatre actress when I leave school. I'm aiming for NYADA or Julliard, musical department or not."

"Well, we do have a Glee club and they are in desperate need of members."

"Where can I find them?"

Ms Pillsbury took out a map of the school and pointed to her office. "So we are here. And the choir room is here." She traced her finger to a small room that was marked CR. "it's directly below us, next to the drama studios."

"Okay thanks. Do they have practise today?"

"They practise three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Mr Schuster takes them, he's a Spanish teacher."

"Okay, thanks Ms Pillsbury."

"No problem. If you get lost, make your way back here and I'll escort you."

"Okay thanks."

I made my way out of the office and got out my map of the school. I located Ms Pillsbury's office and drew a circle around the choir room. The map was precise in its stair location and it was easy to find the choir room. I looked at my watch, 3:20; they should be in full rehearsal mode by now. I didn't want to interrupt so I looked around the door briefly and quickly pulled my head back. There were a few girls and a few boys, looked fairly even. I peeked again and then drew back even quicker. That was impossible. He shouldn't, couldn't be there. I recognised one of the Glee club members, I had only seen half the members but two seconds was all that was required to recognise the signature look. But, why? I thought he was somewhere else; he wasn't here last time I knew. I chanced another look to double check that it was him. But that was all he needed too. I caught his eye and quickly backed away. There was no doubt in his mind. I could hear a voice coming from inside.

"I've seen her before. I know her."

"There's no need, stay here."

I could hear the pounding of trainers upon polished wood and I fled. The corridors all looked the same to me and I could hear him getting closer and closer.

"Charlotte!" I could hear.

I ran faster. Up the stairs, down another flight of stairs, it sounded as if there were more people after me as well now. What kind of a school was this? To my horror I found myself in the boy's locker room for the American Football pitch. I ran up to the door on the far side of the room and rattled it, the door was locked. It had to be today of all days that football practise wasn't on. The one day I was cornered in the changing room. My heart was beating as fast as my legs had been pounding. The room was a maze of lockers, the air stinking of sweat and deodorant. Heavy breathing told me that he had entered the room. My head was pounding and I could just make out the other voices which sounded confused and unsure of the whole situation. The locker room was a maze of aisles and I could hear him moving around swiftly. The other students had clearly not arrived, if anyone was coming. A tear ran down my already wet with sweat cheek. Of all the places in the whole wide world and we had to both be stuck here. There was quiet although I could hear voices from down the hallway. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief, maybe he had gone. But suddenly he came around the corner and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he had me pinned against the locker and I was visibly shaking, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why of all the places are you here?"

He was too strong and close to try and squirm away. I wasn't physically or emotionally strong enough to even attempt a run. I let him shake me, having given up all hope of anyone ever coming. I was too full of emotion and too shaken to do anything. This time he slapped me across my face as I didn't answer. "I said, what the hell do you think you're doing here? Answer me!"

Before I could give in and tell him, I felt his arms release me and I slumped to the floor. My cheek was stinging and I could feel it burning up. I could barely make out what the other voices were saying, it was a whole load of angry tones. There was a roar of rage and I felt him grab me again. I kept my head bowed and loose as he hauled me to my feet and forced my chin up so I could look at him. But again he was pulled away.

"Charlotte? Charlotte?" at the sound of that voice I lifted my head sharply to see Blaine kneeling beside me, Kurt and Mercedes right behind him. "Charlotte are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping tears away with my sleeve. Kurt handed me a tissue and I accepted gratefully. "Tissue is always the better option over a sleeve; the coarse material does nothing for your skin."

"What's going on Charlotte?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. Slowly I looked up at the boy who had just tried to attack me. Two others were speaking to him, towering slightly over him and I could tell their tone was harsh and angry. He was red in the face, breathing heavily and shooting dagger looks at me. I looked into those bright blue eyes he had and remembered how much trouble they caused. I stared into his eyes and he stared back.

**A/N: so who do you think it is that has something against Charlotte? Some people may guess it easily, but I will say one thing, it isn't who you think it is. Good luck guessing and keep reviewing!**


	4. Original Song

**A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Obviously all characters you recognise are not mine. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 4**

I stared into the Irish eyes of Rory Flanagan. Those sky blue eyes that girls would melt in front of, me included, the bastard. Blaine stood up and confronted him. "Rory, what the hell is this all about? What do you think you're doing?"

He was breathing heavily again. "Long story Blaine."

"We have time Rory."

"No we don't, at least she doesn't have time, look at her. She's going to pass out any minute."

Blaine looked at me, it was true I looked and felt as if I was about to faint. Someone passed me a bottle of water and I drank gratefully. Blaine nodded once and then turned back to Rory. "Aren't you going to apologise?"

"No, I don't need to. She knows why I did it and that suffices."

"Well I think you should explain Rory. It would be a big favour to all of us."

"And what if I don't Anderson?"

I noticed Blaine looked a little miffed at the sudden change into surnames. "Well then we will force you to Flanagan."

"Are you threatening me Anderson? That's not going to help anyone at this rate."

"I'm not threatening you Flanagan." Blaine replied evenly, though I could tell by his stance that he wanted to punch him in the face but was restraining himself. "I'm merely reminding you that violence is not tolerated at McKinley. We could report you to Figgins and you'll get kicked out for the week."

"Don't make me stop you Anderson. I've been boxing since I was twelve."

"Is that a threat Flanagan? Are you turning the tables now?"

I stood up suddenly and then slumped down again, head rush. "No, don't worry about it Blaine. It's a long story. I'll explain one day."

"We have a long time Charlotte."

"Don't worry about it, trust me. I'm sorry for interrupting your rehearsal."

A hand waved in front of my face and I took it gratefully and was pulled up and into a big hug from Kurt. "Don't worry about the Leprechaun, Charlotte, most of us just ignore him anyway."

"That's a mean thing to say Kurt. Just cool down alright? Rory and I will talk later and sort it all out." There was only one teacher in the room who was standing by Rory and looking furious. "Mr Schuester?" I asked slowly. If Ms Pillsbury was right and not fooling me, I would be talking to the Glee club co-ordinator.

I had it right, he looked at me sharply. "Yes?"

I slumped down again, my legs so weak I couldn't hold my own body weight up. One of the boys who was holding Rory, rushed over and caught me. Blaine was nose to nose with Rory and Kurt seemed to be completely out of it. "Thanks. I didn't come to interrupt the rehearsal, I thought it was really good, I like the song choice. You guys are seriously talented. The reason I came to the choir room, was because I was…well wanting to audition for the Glee club." There was an awkward pause. "It may not be the right time to, but I really enjoy singing and being part of a choir, any choir at all. Ms Pillsbury told me where to find you; I only enrolled at McKinley this morning." There was a silence. I looked from unmoving face to unmoving face. "Did I say something?"

Mr Schuester smiled. "You are just the kind of person we need: determined and passionate. Come back to the choir room and show us what you've got. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and looked around the group in the room. There must be more than this surely? Mercedes was the only girl and 5 other boys including the three I knew were there. Boy, to get to Sectionals they needed twice as many members. The same boy who had helped me after my last slump helped me up and I leaned on Kurt as he returned to look after Rory. We hadn't gone very far from the choir room and as I entered the room I realised there were a couple more than 6 members of the Glee club. Six girls and three other guys were there and immediately stopped chattering and stared as I walked in, nervously following Blaine. I joined Mr Schuester as the two boys who had been 'taking care' of Rory, shoved him into a seat and sat down either side, flanking him.

"Thank you Finn and Puck. I'm sure Rory can control himself now. So guys, sorry for the little interruption, this is Charlotte Walker. She wants to audition for New Directions. Sam, turn around." The sandy-haired boy who had been talking to the person behind him turned around and I realised it was my Sam! He winked at me as the others took a seat and I shot a small smile at him. "Charlotte, have you got something to show us?" Mr Schuester turned to me. I shrugged.

"Well I do have something but it does involve a bit of dancing and I need Blaine to help me. I also don't have the music for it, just the backing track on my iPod."

"That's great. We have speakers here."

Mr Schuester took my iPod, which I had set to the track and plugged it into the speakers. I nodded to Blaine and he stood up, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Blaine and I have known each other since we were nine. The last time we were at camp together, we won the camp talent contest with this. It may be a little rusty as the last time we did this, we were 14 and 15, and I have an August birthday." Mr Schuester sat down next to Kurt smiling. Blaine and I stood back to back, arms crossed and our heads facing the Glee club. We hadn't done this routine for a few years and we felt like little kids again doing this. But it was all part of the fun. I nodded to Mr Schuester and he pressed play.

"We got these Days of Summer to, remind of us each other." He sung and we were off. Although I was a natural alto and had the higher parts, I just managed to reach them with ease.

"The time we have to spend apart will keep us in each other's hearts."

"I'm hoping that the good old days are something I can dream about at night."

"Doesn't matter if it's soon or later, I know that it's gonna be alright."

The slow part over and done with, we launched into the routine we know like the back of our hand. Fast paced and some difficult notes; the song was a perfect audition piece. While the backing track now played on its own, we showed the New Directions our dance routine we had choreographed, adapted from the original performance. Finishing with a perfect harmony, I stood there slightly out of breath as Blaine high fived me and then sat down. There was another silence. Ah. Silence could never be a good thing.

Then Sam began to clap, followed by Kurt and soon they were all clapping, except Rory but that was no surprise. He looked ever so slightly miffed at the idea I was good at singing.

"Well Charlotte, I think this reaction says it all, doesn't it? Welcome to New Directions." Mr Schuester turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone, make sure you make Charlotte feel welcome. Take a seat."

I grabbed my bag and slumped down between Blaine and a girl with hair just like mine, brown and fairly long. But her hair was straight whereas mine has a slight curl to it. She turned to me with a smile as Mr Schuester started talking.

"I'm Rachel Berry, president of the Glee club and lead singer."

"Um, hi. Are you applying for NYADA?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

Rachel wasn't an easy person to talk to. She had two subjects, herself and musical theatre. I could easily talk to her about the latter but my knowledge of Broadway shows was severely limited and she liked to go on and on. Eventually I tuned out and into what Mr Schuester was talking about, this week's assignment. Personality was the theme. Now that was going to be an interesting one. I knew plenty of songs that had a major theme of personality. We practised scales and discussed various issues that I didn't really pay much attention to. But before I realised it was four thirty and everyone was starting to leave. I grabbed my bag and left with Kurt and Blaine. The school was silent and as we left through the gates I waved goodbye to my new friends. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze. There was only one possibility of anyone that could be. I turned around fearfully but thankfully it was only one of the boys who had 'taken care' of Rory who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hi Charlotte, I'm Finn Hudson."

"Hi Finn."

"I just wanted to say welcome to New Directions. We're always in need of more people. I co-captain with Rachel, and have been for the last three years." He offered his hand and I took it.

"I hope I can bring some positive input to the group."

"With a voice like that, there is no doubt. We're doing a performance next Tuesday in the gym as pep rally to get more people, hopefully, on personality. If you have any songs that we think we should do, talk to me or Mr Schue and we can work it out."

I nodded, "sounds great. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

I walked away towards my bike and again I was stopped but the force of the hand that clamped onto my shoulder indicated to me that it was definitely Rory. I turned around and he was checking from left to right to make sure no one was nearby.

"You could have chosen a more subtle moment to try and punch the living daylight out of me."

"You were there and so was I."

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"I asked the question first."

"I don't want to talk about it Charlotte."

"My dad got a new job here. I've spilled, now you."

"I'm on a foreign exchange."

"Your accent is fake, how long have you kept it up?"

"Three years. So long it feels like it's actually my voice now."

I stared at him long and hard before nodding. "Not one word to the others, alright?"

"Or what Charlotte? What are you gonna do?"

"Watch me Flanagan."

"I'm the one who's stronger Walker."

"See you tomorrow."

"Hopefully not."

He stalked away and I glared at his back but turned and went to fetch my bike. I thought about Rory, all the way home. Should I tell my parents I'd seen him? They might get paranoid if I did tell them. I mulled this over as I cycled the ten minute journey home. Was it possible for us to avoid each other except at rehearsals? The school was so big it was probable. At least I hadn't had any lessons with him.

I cycled up the drive and unlocked the door to my house. My father wasn't going to be back for another hour but I could hear the X-box upstairs, indicating that Michael was home. I sighed and dumped my bag down by his bedroom door and quietly opened the door. Michael's bedroom was slightly smaller than mine but it still looked exactly the same as in England. He was a major Arsenal **(A/N: English football club in London)**supporter and it was evident by the posters and colours that adorned his walls. I went to my bedroom and flicked through my iPod, what songs could represent personality? There were a few Starkid songs that I could say, Missing You from AVPM, Harry from AVPM, Harry 'Freaking' Potter from AVPS, Get Back Up from Starship. I flicked through my other songs on my iPod and found a few others. It was the only assignment that I had received that day so I decided to concentrate on that. I flicked to a page in my notepad and started to scribble down ideas.

**A/N: so what do you think? were you surprised that it was Rory? Why do you think he hates her and she hates him? Please reviews with comments and ideas and any things I might want to rectify in terms of American schooling system and Glee stuff. Thanks :)**


	5. Born This Way

****A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Obviously all characters you recognise are not mine, all credit to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and co. Sorry for not posting for ages! Thanks! :)****

**Chapter 5**

The following Tuesday came around very quickly. We had decided on a great number to do, it was a cover and mash up of Champion by Chipmunk and Chris Brown and I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker by Sandi Thom. I had come up with the second one as it was one of my favourite songs that wasn't a Starkid song. I loved the acoustic background to the song and although we probably weren't going to have it acoustic, it was hopefully going to be good. I was hoping, to a degree, that I would get a solo and it was with nervousness and definitely wet on the Wednesday after I enrolled that I came into the choir room, my face full of slushie after PE. It had managed to get around I was a member of the Glee club. Clearly it wasn't popular at McKinley. Kurt spotted me immediately and got out a packet of tissues. Luckily Mr Schuester wasn't there, apparently he goes ballistic when it happens. He knows what it feels like to be slushed and doesn't appreciate it when his protégées, basically us, get colour and icy water thrown in our face. I had just finished wiping off the last of the pink ice when Rory walked in with Mr Schuester. He frowned at me, clearly I still had some left somewhere on my face, and sat down in the middle between Tina, who was also in my home room, and Quinn, a nice girl who was quiet but had a beautiful voice and had the most gorgeous sense of fashion. I was going to have to get some fashion tips from her. We sat next to each other in Chemistry and she did photography with me, which added a nice touch to our 'friendship' if you could call sitting next to a girl in chemistry for two days and being in Glee club with her, a friendship.

"Alright guys, so we have our songs. Thank you Charlotte and Puck for the ideas. Now, of course, I think we need a duet lead so I would like to immediately propose the two members of the Glee club who are new, Rory and Charlotte."

Rachel immediately stood up and I could tell that some of the members were inwardly groaning. "Mr Schue, I appreciate your attempt to try and make the new people feel special. However this is an attempt to try and get people into the Glee club and if we are to do that, we have to showcase the best talent in the group, no offense you two. I propose that Finn and I take the leads, we are the co-captains of the club and do have the strongest voices."

"Ahem." Mercedes cut in. "Mr Schue, I like the idea of giving Charlotte and Rory the leads, except for one thing. This is Charlotte and Rory we are talking about. Surely your memory isn't that short term. Get these two near each other and we're going to have a blood bath."

"Thank you Mercedes that was exactly my next point." Rachel acknowledged her.

"It's a good point Mercedes and Rachel; however I do think we need to showcase other talent as well as our old hands." Mr Schue nodded; they did have a good point. "Our pep rallies are always filled with you and Finn singing your hearts out. And while I think that is a great thing," Mr Schuester added quickly as Rachel began to complain. She sat down, annoyed at the prospect of losing a chance to showcase her voice. "We need to show that we are not just sticking with the same old people. We don't want to be seen as a group that stays in the past, we want to be seen as moving on. Figgins giving us this chance, provides us with a perfect opportunity to show the school that anyone can audition no matter how long they've been coming to the school."

"Well then," it was surprisingly Artie who spoke up. I hadn't spoken to all the Glee club members yet but I was definitely confident on everyone's names. "Shouldn't we be showcasing some new and old talent? If we were to use Rory, Charlotte or even Blaine to represent the new part of New Directions, shouldn't we use an 'original member' such as me or Rachel or Kurt or Finn or whoever to duet with them? It would show the blend of old and new."

Mr Schuester considered this for a moment. "You have a good point Artie. Would any of you three be willing to sing leads with someone else on Tuesday?" Blaine and I nodded but Rory shook his head.

"I like singing and everything Mr Schuester but I don't think I could do it in front of the whole school. It's bad enough in front of you guys."

"Okay so who would be willing to duet with Blaine or Charlotte? We need someone who hasn't done a public duet in a while, or ever." Unsurprisingly, everyone put their hands up. "Sadly Kurt, we can't do a male duet this time around as we want to show the spread of different genders, but we can try to get you two harmonising at one point. Is that okay?" Kurt nodded, sighing a little. "Blaine I know you had lots of solos at Dalton and quite a few here so would you mind if I gave the duet lead to Charlotte this time?"

"I would be honoured to Mr Schuester. I see entirely where you are coming from. Go for it Charlotte."

I grinned; I was going to be doing a duet after one week at my new school. "So that just leaves who you duet with." Mr Schuester thought about this for a moment. "Let's just try a couple of options. You know the opening part to 'I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker' don't you Charlotte?" I nodded, easily. "Let's try Charlotte and Artie together for a couple of lines and then Sam and then Puck. We'll go around the room."

I nodded. "Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair." I sang.

Artie joined in for a line and I repeated the first part of the song as we went through all of the boys. There were quite a few of them and each of them had a really strong voice, though it was clear that Mike and Puck weren't as confident as the others. Even Kurt and Blaine had a go. After I had finished my fourth round of the song, we had finished and Mr Schuester was left to discuss with Rachel and Mercedes, who had offered to help him seeing as neither of them would be doing it, who would sing with them. I sat talking to Tina and Mike. They were a really cute couple together and really interesting people. It seems a lot goes on in the school that I don't know about and I have a lot to learn. Before Mr Schuester could announce who I was going to be doing a duet with, a lady with short blonde hair and wearing a red tracksuit walked into the room, her face like thunder. I could tell by the holding of breath that collectively happened all around the room, that this was the infamous Coach Sylvester. She didn't come very far into the room but even so, it was clear who she was going to address. Her piercing blue eyes were darting between Mr Schuester and me. Why me? I had never met this woman before and I certainly didn't have anything against her. I looked at Tina who was narrowing her eyes at the coach. She flicked me a quick smile but then turned her attention back to Coach Sylvester.

"Hello William, losers. I just wanted a word with Miss Walker over there. Sounds like you guys are trying to make yourselves look and sound good by doing a pep rally on Tuesday. I just wanted to wish you all the best and hope you all make complete idiots of yourselves. Walker, if you will?"

Coach Sylvester stalked out of the room. I looked terrified at Blaine and then at Quinn and then at Mr Schuester. He nodded briefly. "Make sure its quick Charlotte." As I left he grabbed my arm and quickly whispered in my ear. "Don't say anything that might anger her. She may be nice but she's a cow and will do anything to make you turn against us."

"Thanks Mr Schue." He smiled as I called him by the name we all called him now and I walked outside.

"Now look here, I don't really want to waste my time talking to you so I'm going to give it to you straight. Don't go with that lot. The club, if you can call it that, made it to 12th place in Nationals, that's rubbish. My cheerleading squad has managed to win Nationals for the last 3 consecutive years. If you want to do well Charlotte, I'd advise you'd leave the bunch of losers and become someone that people are going to look up to."

I was breathing heavily. This woman I didn't know was calling my friends losers. I was not going to give up that easily. "I've never done cheerleading before and I'm not that sporty either."

"It's your decision. Either become a top dog at this school, or stay in the dung forever." Coach Sylvester turned to go.

I considered it for a moment. "When are the trials for squad?"

She turned back, a smile slowly growing on her face. "Don't worry; you're already on the squad."

"Thanks Coach."

"No problem. From now on, I'm going to call you Blue. Don't ask why."

There was my nickname. She had nicknames for everyone and that was mine, Blue. I supposed it was because of my blue eyes and some people say that only Brits have blue blood. I made my way into the choir room, smiling. Mr Schuester frowned. "What did she want?"

"I've joined the Cheerios." There was a silence and there quite a few frowns. "I know you guys hate the Cheerios, well apart from Santana and Brittany. But I have a plan. I've heard how you guys hate her and the feeling is clearly mutual and Coach has used people to bring down the Glee club from the inside." There was an uncomfortable shuffling from somewhere. "But I reckoned that just because she's failed, doesn't mean that we can. I'm only joining the Cheerios so that I can bring Sue down from the inside. Don't spill on me, please." I looked to Santana and Brittany who were staring at me with interest.

"We never thought of it like that." Mr Schuester smiled. "Santana? Brittany?"

One of them frowned. "Well it's never been done before."

"So you don't know how successful I might be able to be." I replied solidly.

She thought about it for a moment. "Alright, we won't spill the beans. But don't expect us to be there for you when she finds out."

"Thank you Santana that is quite enough." Mr Schuester frowned and Santana and I sat down. "Now, I've talked to Rachel and Mercedes and we are stuck. It's a tie between two of the leads and we need you to decide who to pick. Charlotte we won't ask you to vote, but we are stuck between Artie and Mike."

There was a round of applause and I smiled at both of them. They were nice enough guys and had great vocals. There was a buzz and Mr Schuester called for silence. "Okay, now to make this fair, Artie, Mike and Charlotte can't vote and we will be doing this in secret. So everyone grab a piece of paper and write the name of the person you think would best duet with Charlotte. Brittany and Tina, don't just write down Artie and Mike because you guys are together, base it on singing skills not your relationship with them."

There was a shuffling as paper was passed around and pens hastily retrieved from bags. The three of us waited in silence as people wrote down who they thought would be best and putting their names into Blaine's hat which he kindly provided. He had recently taken to wearing hats, I heard, as well as cute little bow ties and now I knew what to get him for his birthday, which wasn't three weeks away. I would have to talk to Kurt about that. Boys always seemed to be ridiculously difficult to buy for unless they specified something personally that was easy to get. There was some murmuring between some people that I couldn't see but Mr Schuester didn't complain.

Soon all the votes were in and Mr Schue counted them up. He raised his eyebrows at quite a few of them but nodded and moved on. Eventually he turned to us. "well, it seems like some of you know your songs very well. Many people have put forward a proposition that allows a lot of talent to be shown. So I propose to the group and anyone can comment if they don't think it is a good idea. However you propose that Mike sings the lead with Charlotte, but Artie performs the rap that comes into Champion with Blaine. This was proposed by Brittany and seconded by Tina, Mercedes, Finn and Puck. So, what do you think? Blaine are you up to the challenge of rapping?"

"sure." Blaine smiled at me.

"great, then let's get to work." Mr Schuester grinned and we all started chatting immediately. This could be the biggest and best group number ever.

Tuesday arrived and we were allowed to skip first period to rehearse. Thankfully that meant missing Geometry and the pep rally was second period so that cancelled out chemistry. My voice warmed up, I was just practising harmonies when Mr Schuester walked in with big bags. The girls squealed and went immediately went to inspect was inside them. I guessed, from the interested looks on the boys faces that these were the costumes we would be wearing. I didn't really expect to be performing in my Cheerios outfit. Someone handed me my outfit and I gasped. It was so gorgeous. It was a midnight blue dress that stopped just before my knees. It had a sash going around the waist that tied up in a bow. It was just like the dress I last wore when I was at camp. The last night we had had a prom and Blaine, although he was gay, had been my partner. Blaine grinned at me as the boys went off to change into their midnight blue jackets and bow ties. I quickly pulled it on, it fitted me perfectly. I went over to Tina, who was struggling with her zip.

"hey Tina, you want some help there?"

"thanks Charlotte. Do you want me to do yours afterwards?" I nodded, I hated the blasted things. For me it was Velcro and laces all the way.

We quickly did each other's up and then waited for the boys to come back in. When they did, I gasped again. Blaine and Kurt looked so gorgeous. Even Rory could pull it off quite well, his hair in a quiff and pulled into a side parting. We did some scales and ran through it once more. It turned out Blaine was a very good rapper and very confident about it. We were each paired up, one boy and one girl. I was with Mike of course and Tina was with Rory. Artie was with Mercedes and Blaine was with Rachel. They were a great pairing but it didn't look like Finn, who was paired with Quinn, was happy about it. Brittany and Puck were together which left Santana and Kurt which wasn't the best of pairings. They were constantly getting on each other's nerves and arguing. It was getting pretty tiresome for all of us. We made our way quickly to the sports hall where the piano was already set up and waiting. We warmed up while we waited for the end of lesson bell to go and ran through the song once more. It was one of the most difficult mash-ups they had produced as they were quite contrasting songs. The bell went and we rushed to the back of the make-shift stage, behind the curtain which closed in front of us. There were many hushed 'Good Lucks!' coming from all directions and I felt Blaine's comforting hand squeeze mine as he went to the side. We were in three lines, each on a different step. Mike and I were in the middle with Blaine one side of me and Artie and Mercedes on the other side of Mike. Rachel was dead behind him next to Brittany, Puck and Tina and Rory, Finn closely by him and Quinn on the other side, behind them. That left Santana and Kurt at the back, on the highest step. I suspected this was a clever move by Mr Schuester to make sure that they couldn't squabble onstage as they would be seen by everyone. The routine that came with this number was fairly easy due to the difficulty of the piece and I was glad, I wasn't the strongest dancer in the world and the idea of having to dance with Mike, who I am told is going to dance school after McKinley, is rather daunting. we could hear the auditorium filling up and the chatter from the other students rising up, the noise almost unbearable. This was the first pep rally/assembly that New Directions was holding this year. Principal Figgins brought up a microphone and started to talk.

"ladies and gentlemen. Today's assembly is on the focus for the term, personality. There are some people with that kind of issues but the New Directions, who have just triumphed at Sectionals, will be able to show us the different kinds of personality and how we should embrace them. Therefore I want to hand over to Will – Mr Schuester who is going to say a few words as well."

I looked at Mike in surprise, this wasn't planned. I thought we were due to jump straight into the number. There was a half-hearted round of applause as we could hear Mr Schue boarding the platform. "in New Directions we pride ourselves in being a group in which we have many different personalities, beliefs and ideas. We chose two songs which provide us with two different personalities and beliefs of the writers of the songs. One of these songs goes back a way and one is fairly recent, also showing the different personalities of different times. This isn't a promotional thing however; the invitation is out there to any and all of you who want to help. So without further notice, may I introduce our newest member Charlotte Walker and the New Directions!"

The curtains opened and the music started. It was a single note. I took a deep breath and started. "Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair, in seventy seven and sixty nine, revolution was in the air. I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care; oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair."

I had my nerve-racking solo out of the way and we went into it. It was certainly a mixture between the two songs as Artie and Blaine had re-written the rap so that it incorporated both the lyrics from some of the verses of Oh I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker and Champion. When it came to the rap duet, I was not failed in their perfect timing of the rap.

"When they say you can't, take the t off I remember when they told me I couldn't be famous now my dream and reality is simultaneous." Blaine kicked off the rap and Artie wheeled himself to the front.

"When record shops were still on top and vinyl was all that they stocked and the super info highway was still drifting out in space."

The song was a huge success. We ended in a four-part harmony and Mercedes, as always I was told, belting out the last note, an octave higher than normal. There was a loud round of applause as we all relaxed and we realised that, for once, the students had actually enjoyed our performance. We took a bow and the curtains closed, rejoicing in our success. It wasn't long before Mr Schuester came back and also congratulated us. He could hear loads of people talking about us as they left. I felt so proud of myself. I had never been confident singing in front of that many people. We made our way back to the choir room, eagerly talking about the success of the performance. Once we were sat down, still not out of our costumes, Mr Schuester stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well done you guys, I reckon that was the most successful performance we have ever had! As per usual, after every performance we do, we award the trophy for the person who has done their absolute best and given their absolute all to the performance. And I decided with Ms Pillsbury, who says massive congratulations and you were fabulous, that the trophy should go to…. Drum roll please Finn!" Finn quickly went over to the drum kit and gave a roll on the snare. "To jointly Blaine and Charlotte!" I froze what? I had won it on my first performance? Blaine was grinning and he pulled me up and we went to receive the trophy. "Charlotte, you did so well in your first ever performance for us and it must have taken a lot of nerves to do that. Blaine, I have never heard you rap and that was insane! You both did New Directions really proud. Everyone give Blaine and Charlotte a round of applause."

There was an enthusiastic applause which we smiled at but it was soon broken by the appearance of a clearly unwelcome guest at the door of the choir room. Sue Sylvester was standing in the doorway with her trademark red tracksuit on. Without invitation she stalked into the room, a piece of paper in her hand.

"No congratulations for that failed attempt to recruit members and make everyone feel better about themselves, Glee club. Shame you had to end on a bad note."

Mr Schuester looked at her irritated. "What do you want Sue?"

She smiled and I knew that this couldn't be good. "I just wanted to show you this letter which confirms the decommissioning of the William McKinley High School Glee club. I've won Will, and there is nothing you can do about it."

She stalked out of the room, leaving our mouths wide open in both shock and confusion.

**A/N: so what do you think? How has Sue done it? How will this affect the members? Please review!**


	6. I Am Unicorn

****A/N: hey so this is my first Glee fan fiction. I'm British so if there are any mistakes made with the American high school system or anything that doesn't make sense to someone who knows their way around the system, please tell me. The story is set in no time at all in particular except that there are a few characters who may not be there permanently but are key to the story so I've kept them in. Any mistakes, I will be eager to rectify. Obviously all characters you recognise are not mine, all credit to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and co. Sorry for not posting for ages! Thanks! :)****

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't until a week later that we realised that Sue was completely serious about the demolition of the Glee club. Having had a long conversation/argument with Principal Figgins, Mr Schuester had been the one who delivered the bad news. It was a Friday and we were all warmed up and ready to go. The only thing we were missing was the music and choir director. Rachel had suggested going through one of the songs they had performed at Sectionals, but of course I hadn't been there and neither had she, Mercedes, Santana or Brittany.

"I'd love to see it though. You guys are insane, it would be good to have a look at your repertoire." I complimented and Tina beamed.

"Well, when you put it that way Charlotte, it does make sense. Harmonise if you guys want to. Are any of you MJ fans?"

I nodded feverently. I loved Michael Jackson and had been really cut up when he died. I wasn't sure that his doctor was guilty though but as it was the only option, I half conceded that there was a possibility it was him. "Which songs did you guys perform?" I asked eagerly.

"Man in the Mirror, Control and ABC." Tina replied. "There were only two girls in the group at the time," looking pointedly at Mercedes, Santana and Brittany who had the decency to look away, "so we definitely had a mixed lead."

"Do you remember them? It was quite a few weeks ago." I smiled.

"I do." Tina smiled back. "Guys? Do you remember them?"

Blaine and Sam furrowed their brows. "I remember Control." Quinn spoke up. "At least I remember my beginning bit."

"I could probably go from that based on memory." Blaine added in.

"We could teach you five the moves and then show Mr Schue when he gets here. He might enjoy a little performance; he's obviously had a lot on his plate." Quinn looked around the rest of the group. "Whose up for it?" there was a general murmur.

The group formed themselves into two lines and Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and I sat down. This was going to be epic.

"This is a story about control, my control. Control of what I say, control of what I do. And this time I'm going to do it my way. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Are you ready? Because I am. It's all about control and I've got lots of it." Quinn's voice was suddenly husky and much deeper than I normally heard her.

Mike had plugged in his iPod and suddenly the accompaniment to Control blared out of the speakers. It was surprisingly Blaine who was taking the first part and I watched as the group started their number. It was an easy song to pick up and although I was less familiar with Janet, I knew the song fairly well and was eventually getting the hang of the routine. Although the moves were complex, they were repeated and by the end of the song, all five of us were joining in with the moves. It wasn't until the end of the song that we noticed Mr Schuester standing in the doorway, a sad smile on his face. As we finished, he clapped slowly and we turned to face him, expectant and worried. We had missed a lot of rehearsals due to his absence and even he had been missed in Spanish classes, according to Finn and Puck. They'd had a cover teacher and had learnt nothing, preferring to chat to each other, in English and generally mess about.

"Welcome back sir." I spoke out first. "We've missed you; the choir room isn't the same without you."

"Nor will it ever be Charlotte." He now addressed the rest of the club as well. "You guys might want to take a seat." Everyone, now looking confused, took a seat. I, as per usual, sat as far away from Rory as possible. Lately he had become impossible to be even in the same room as him. All because of that stupid blasted accident four years ago and he keeps bringing it up. You would have thought he would have forgotten it, but as I haven't, neither has he. He resigns himself to throwing me a dirty look before the attention returns to Mr Schuester who is holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I have here in my hand, the final statement." There were a few confused looks passed between most people, myself included. "Naturally Sue had everything to do with what I am about to tell you. Figgins believes that we are at risk of becoming an embarrassment to the school."

"What?" most people shout but Mr Schuester tried to carry on.

"Thanks to Sue, he complains that we placed twelfth at Nationals and that isn't good enough to keep us at school." There was an outburst of protest from many people but Mr Schuester called for silence. "And having talked to Figgins about this, he's agreed that if we place in the top eight at Nationals this year, we can keep the club. If not, we're finished here. He also says that we have to get more members to join our group."

"How many more members?" Tina spoke.

"Another four at least."

There was a collective groan. If we couldn't win Nationals and get four more members, what kind of group were we? We set about talking how we were going to get more members. We had just done a performance and surely someone would want to join us.

"Do we have to get four more members by Regionals?" Rory asked.

"Figgins didn't specify but I think he would expect us to have at least one new member for the competition. Unfortunately Charlotte doesn't count as one of the four."

I rolled my eyes. Shame, it would have made it so much easier. I thought about the people I had met over the last couple of weeks. Most people had a really negative view of the Glee club but there were a few people who I had spoken to who had expressed any interest in the Glee club. The boy I sat next to in home room, Alex Denver, had a good voice and he wasn't exactly the most popular kid in the school. The slushies had become more and more reduced with the removal of the slushie machine in the cafeteria a week ago and it wasn't so bad being in the Glee club and having the Cheerios outfit. I liked the Cheerios, they were a nice bunch of people, and it was just very hard work. Maybe there were some girls there who would be willing to help.

I continued to rack my brains as we left the school an hour later. Sam also cycled and so we made our way home together. My backpack was bumping against my back and the October cold was just beginning to settle in. I love cycling when it's windy. It means a chance to let go of your inhibitions and let your hair fly out behind you. I don't wear a helmet any more; I'm so used to both British and American roads that I don't need a helmet. At the door of my house, I spotted another car that I didn't recognise. Locking my bike up, I let myself into the house and it was strangely silent. There was no sound of gun fire coming from upstairs where Michael's gaming stations were normally kept. I dumped my bag in the hall and made my way to the kitchen where my family were sitting at the table with Rory and Blaine. They looked up as I came in and they all smiled. Well, when I say all of them, Rory obviously threw me the usual dirty look I was now used to. My mother got up and came over.

"Charlotte, I believe Rory and Blaine want to talk to you. We'll leave you alone in here and just be in our rooms if you need us."

I was really confused by this. I had barely seen the guys half an hour ago. My family left and I was left standing there in front of Blaine who had taken the smile off his face.

"Sit down Charlotte." He motioned for me to come and I willingly did so.

"What do you guys want?" I was trying to sound casual but the worry was apparent in my voice.

"We – I mean I want to talk about you two."

I sighed. Blaine had been trying to get it out of me ever since I had joined the school, ever since the incident in the locker room. "Rory and I haven't properly discussed it yet Blaine; even we can't tell you properly without muddling something up."

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's complicated Blaine and if we don't want to talk to you about it, then we shouldn't have to. I'll see you two on Monday." Rory got up and swung his bag over his shoulder, narrowly avoiding hitting my face.

"Is that really all you two came to talk to me about?" I wanted to laugh. "Why didn't you just talk to us about it after Glee club?"

"It wasn't the right time." Blaine replied solidly as Rory stalked out and slammed the door behind him. "Look Charlotte, I really want to know. What happened to best friends telling each other absolutely everything? I thought we were supposed to be friends."

I looked at him in disbelief. There was genuine hurt in his eyes and he was also starting to pack away. In despair, I grab him by the shoulders but he shrugs them off. "Blaine, look at me." I hear the authority in my own voice that is so rare that he looks at me in surprise. "I don't want a small thing like this to spoil our friendship. I really appreciate the fact that you are trying to understand why Rory and I aren't the greatest of friends."

He scoffed. "The greatest of friends? Every time I see you two make eye contact, he looks as if he wants to murder you."

I laugh; he has no idea how right he is. "Okay, so he hates me and I'm not his greatest fan either. But, we need to work out our differences before we can tell anyone else. It's a delicate subject and I don't really talk about it." As he starts to protest, I cut him off. "I will tell you one day, before Christmas, I promise. I just need time to talk to Rory. I don't even know truly why he looks like he wants to murder me every day. I promise that you will be the first person I tell. I don't want an issue with someone else to ruin us. You're like an older brother Blaine, please don't make this difficult."

There was a pause. He turned back to look at me, his perfect jet black hair that was so smoothly gelled back most of the time, was coming slightly undone. I reached up my hand and smoothed it down slightly, something he always liked. He couldn't help but smile his perfect smile and after a pause, he nods. His hair now perfect as it should be, a drop my hand to my side and grin back at him. This is our code to each other that everything is okay, something that can come in very much handy at camp. In fact, Blaine and I managed to come up with a whole new language specific for camp and we can do it without making a sound. It's so handy for the scavenger hunts.

"Alright, but before Christmas?" I nodded. "What do you want for your birthday? It's on Tuesday."

He laughed. "I don't know, I actually don't. Kurt is better at picking out presents for me than I am."

I laugh as well, it's so Blaine to delegate presents to someone else. "Alright, thanks. I'll see you Monday then."

We hugged and he left, leaving me standing in the doorway, watching him pull his new Mercedes out of the drive expertly and turning out onto the road. I closed the door and sighed. How on earth were Rory and I supposed to have a decent conversation if all he wants to do is rip my head off? I headed up to my room, mulling things over and wondering how to broach the subject with Rory.

**A/N: duh, duh, duuuhhhhhh! I've given you a few clues as to what happened between Rory and Charlotte. All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, I promise. Its getting near the end and thank you to all those who have added this to their alerts and stuff!**

**Review= happy author = more chapters!**


	7. Pot O' Gold

******A/N: obviously, tell me if there are any high school mistakes I make. I do not own any of the characters except for Charlotte and her family and all the characters you do not recognise. All credit to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and co. I will kind of be going along with some events that happen in the actual TV show but it isn't really set within the series, the events just happen if Charlotte sees them or things like that. So there will be some recognisable events that occur! Please review!******

**Chapter 7**

Life would be so much easier if it presented you with opportunities to do things that you wanted to, rather than with times where you have to get something done. Such the time for talking to Rory was presented to me not long after my conversation with Blaine. I was now getting used to the swing of things in high school. October soon turned into November and I was painfully aware that my time for telling Blaine everything was getting nearer. My problem was that the issue Rory and I had been so emotionally damaging to me, I didn't know how he would take it. If I can't handle talking about it with Rory, how on earth am I supposed to talk about it with someone who wasn't there?

Life at McKinley seemed to be getting much better. Since the removal of the slushie machine, the slushies had become less frequent and the jeering also. You would have thought that for a group that have managed to do fairly well over the last few years that they would be respected at McKinley, but no. My Cheerios outfit earned me a piece of respect but my status as a Glee club member didn't help that fact. On the other hand, I was acting as a double agent for Sue, sort of like Snape. Now that is a thought, I am Severus Snape…in a cheerleading outfit, singing and dancing. Ah. The catch, there's always a catch. I pictured that in my mind as I made my way into the choir room one afternoon. The other saw me frowning but said nothing. Blaine, on the other hand, came over.

"What's up with you?"

I grinned, Blaine would understand. "Just had a really disturbing picture come to mind."

"Which is what?"

"Picture Joe Moses or Alan Rickman, as Snape, in a Cheerios costume, because that's me. I'm Snape the double agent but in a Cheerios outfit."

Blaine's smile turned into a concentrating frown and then into gagging. "That is a disturbing picture. How about you picture you and Rory talking after Glee club?" he was suddenly serious and I sighed.

"Alright, soon. I can't do today anyway, my family are going out."

Mr Schuester came in and we all settled down. It was a performance rehearsal today. We were making the most of the time we had left and regionals weren't for a month or so. I noticed that Kurt was throwing Blaine some pretty nasty looks and I shuffled to sit between them. Clearly something had happened between them and I wasn't letting that happen. Kurt and Blaine were the cutest couple at McKinley, apart from Finn and Rachel but they didn't really count because they kept being an on-and-off couple, the kind that bugged me. It continued throughout the rehearsal and the duet I knew they had been preparing for all week, they refused to perform. I went and did my song, the theme this week was resentment. There was clearly a lot of it going around and I knew the perfect song for it.

"Mr Schue, I have a song that fits the theme quite well."

He nodded. "Great Charlotte, is it a duet or not?"

I nodded; I had managed to persuade someone, as it could only be done as a duet. "I know this song off by heart but I finally managed to persuade Kurt to do it with me."

Mr Schuester smiled, it would be nice to see Kurt partner with someone else for once apart from Blaine or Rachel. Kurt got up, a small smile on his face while Blaine looked confused and slightly annoyed at the fact that I hadn't asked him to duet the song. He didn't know which one it was and I only didn't ask him because I knew the song was far too low for his range whereas Kurt could just about reach them.

"I chose this song; it's called Guys like Potter. It comes from a musical parody of Harry Potter and it's based on the fact that Severus always resented James Potter because of the one mistake he made." I nodded to Kurt, he was taking Lucius's role and I was taking Snape's, it made a lot more sense and I was a natural alto.

The song was a difficult one as, although there was no significant choreography, we couldn't make it look like it had come straight out of an amateur musical. It was a wonderful experience, to be able to perform something as cool and meaningful as Guys like Potter. However it was very off-putting the fact that Blaine kept glaring at us throughout the whole song. At the end of it, he and Rory were the only ones that didn't clap.

"I didn't recognise that one but good job Kurt and Charlotte." Mr Schuester smiled.

At the end of the Glee club, I walked out with Quinn. We were just going out of the gates, me wheeling my bicycle when I heard raised voice coming from around the corner. I waved goodbye to Quinn and wheeled my bike around to see who it was that was fighting. Kurt and Blaine were in the car park, I couldn't hear over what it was though. Resting my bike against the side of the building, partially covered by ivy, I made my way to them. It was heated and both boys were red in the face.

"I haven't seen you all week Blaine except for Glee club."

"So, you expect me not to have other friends? Are you jealous?" Blaine's voice was clearly accusing and dangerous but Kurt was now defensive.

"Of course not. I –"

"Are you jealous of the fact that I'm friends with another gay boy? You sound like your trying to stop me from having friends. I like Sebastian, he's a good guy."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Although I seem to manage to hear his name more than my name coming out of your mouth these days. You told him the list for Regionals? Do you even notice the way that he treats me nowadays?"

Blaine looked confused and slightly scared by this terrifying Kurt who was sometimes shouting at the top of his voice and sometimes going deathly quiet. Both scared the living daylight out of him. I decided that this was the time that I should step in.

"Okay, you guys cut it out."

Blaine, not noticing me or hearing my voice, flung his arms out in defence and his right hand struck me across the cheek.

"Kurt, you're just over-reacting."

My cheek stinging like hell, I stumbled backwards, the force of the backhand slap leaving an angry red mark across my cheek. Both boys automatically froze and turned to look at me. I was stumbling back towards my bike and Blaine came straight after me.

"Oh my days, Charlotte I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me." he was talking at top speed and I allowed him to give me a hug. Trying to hide my tears, I nestled my stinging cheek into his cashmere jumper. Eventually I pulled away and switched my gaze between Kurt, who was still standing where he had been, a slightly confused and red-faced look on his face, and Blaine who was frowning at me.

"Right guys, talk." I said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine tried to put a smile back on his face. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not deaf Blaine. You two would make a match for Santana and Mercedes when they're going at each other's throats. Quinn and I could hear you from the doors. You think I didn't notice you throwing dirty looks at Blaine, Kurt? Talk to me; you two are like my older brothers. Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt was cooling down a bit. He took a deep breath. "Okay, there's this guy, Sebastian Smythe." I rolled my eyes, I'd heard about this guy.

"Okay I think I heard this bit. Let me say what I think is going on with regards to Sebastian and tell me if I'm wrong. I think that Blaine has become friends with this new Warbler Sebastian, right?" Both boys nodded. "Alright, now Sebastian is gay and is trying to hit on Blaine, is that what you are seeing Kurt?" Blaine looked at Kurt with hurt in his eyes as the latter nodded. "However, Blaine just sees him as a good friend, right Blaine?" I shot at Blaine who nodded. "Okay, so Kurt thinks that Blaine is developing something for Sebastian and Blaine doesn't have anything to defend himself with, right?" I looked at both of them who, not keeping their eyes off each other, slowly nodded. "Right. Now Kurt, remind me, why did Blaine move to McKinley? What were his almost exact words?"

Kurt looked at the floor. "Because he said that he wanted to be the one person that he loved." He muttered quietly. His head shot up defiantly. "But that was before Sebastian!"

I ignored the last remark and turned to Blaine. "Blaine, why did you move to McKinley?"

"Because I love Kurt." He replied evenly.

"Thank you Blaine. Kurt, notice the present tense in that sentence. Blaine, do you have any feelings for Sebastian, Veritaserum." I finish, indicating in our language that he has to tell the truth, no matter who is in front of him, a nod to the potion from Harry Potter books.

Blaine rolled his eyes at my lame attempt to try and make this easier for them, but obliged. "No, I like him as a friend, but Kurt is the only one for me, no matter who comes my way."

"See Kurt? Blaine and I are always going to be here for you, when you get your NYADA letter, when you leave McKinley, there is nothing that is going to stop us from being your friends Kurt."

"I totally agree with what Charlotte said Kurt. I love you and no Sebastian is going to stop me from loving you."

Blaine went up to Kurt and put his hand out. Kurt looked at it for a moment before flinging his arms around Blaine and they hugged each other. Realising this was a private moment and deciding to let them sort it all out, I slipped away and rode off on my bike through the gates.

My 'day of reckoning' as I liked to call it, with Rory, came shortly after the encounter with Blaine and Kurt. We were waiting for Chemistry, which I shared with Rory, and he was sitting with Katie Maxwell, a pretty girl in his home room. I was stuck, as per usual, with the dumbest guy in the class. Mr Winchester always had a habit of turning up late and so I took the opportunity, realising that it had to been done at some point, nudged Rory. He looked at me annoyed.

"What do you want Charlotte?"

"You, me, Pacino's coffee shop after school. We need to talk about four years ago."

He saw the sincerity in my eyes, thought about it and then nodded. "See you there 3.30pm, no one else."

I nodded. "See you then."

Pacino's Coffee Shop was a little place near to McKinley. With leather sofas and the sound of pop music often heard playing in the background; it was the perfect place to be. Locking up my bike to the bike park next to it, I took off my high visibility jacket, stuffed it in my bag and made my way inside. The interior was fairly dark colouring, but the lights that were dotted all over the room, made it feel and seem a lot lighter inside then it was outside. I ordered two coffees at the counter and made my way to the nearest leather armchairs that were by a roaring fire, perfect for the cold afternoon it was. Soon, Rory came in and I waved for him to come over, pointing to his coffee. Breaking into a rare, well rare around me, smile, Rory came over and dumped his bag at his feet as he sat down. He accepted the coffee gratefully and there was a silence for a while as we sat there and drank our drinks. Eventually Rory spoke.

"Okay Charlotte, you said you wanted to talk, so talk."

I took a deep breath. "Look Rory, we aren't going to be able to keep this up for very much longer. We both know that we can't be around each other for more than an hour and a half or so. Every time you lock eyes with me, you look murderous. What really happened on the slopes? We both know it happened and neither of us can deny its existence. You know that I know that it happened."

Rory hung his head. "There's no point in pretending any further." In that one sentence, the Irish accent I had heard for so long disappeared and finally Rory was speaking in his native Boston accent.

"I know there was no point in pretending, you're the one who's been running Rory." I shot back but I regretted it immediately as the Irish descent he had on his mother's side, flared up and he started to look angry.

"I know I was the one who was running Charlotte, there's no need to rub it in. alright, I'm a coward. I've said it." He threw up his arms. "What do we do Charlotte?"

"That's what I'm asking you. But first, I'd like some answers."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Alright, as long as I get some answers too."

I sighed; I knew he was going to bargain at some point. "Alright. First question: why?"

Rory scoffed. "Why what?"

"Why do you look at me as if you want to kill me? Why do you then look away in fear as if I'm something to be scared of?"

"That's two questions Charlotte. The first one, because…" he trailed off and I recoiled suddenly in terror.

"You thought…Rory!" I stood up, wanting to get away as fast as I could but he pulled me down.

"It's not like that!" he pleaded desperately.

"Then how is it Rory? How can you deny the fact that you killed Angelica and then say it's not like that if you thought it was me you were killing?"

**A/N: bet you weren't expecting that were you? There are only going to be a couple more chapters after this as we are reaching the final point of the story. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Please keep reading and reviewing as I really appreciate each and every comment you make. :)**


	8. Michael

********A/N: I do not own any of the characters, All credit to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and co. I loved last week's 'Michael' episode so much that I have taken some of the events that happened in that episode and changed them slightly, using Charlotte instead of Santana as I thought it was kinda out of character her attitude. She's never liked Blaine so I made it more sense. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I have changed the titles of the chapters to episodes of Glee that it kinda relates to (well the title at least) so do give suggestions!********

**Chapter 8**

_Charlotte's POV._

It was a good thing that Rory and I were used to not speaking to each other. He had eventually told me the whole story and now I spent every minute of every day staying away from him. How could he do that? WWMJD I thought to myself that was the theme of the week. What Would Michael Jackson Do? That's easy; kick his ass with his amazing moves. But I didn't want to hurt Rory further. It was bad enough that he had plucked up enough courage to tell me the story. Now I just had to face the terrifying truth that I had to tell Blaine. Christmas had come and gone and I still hadn't told him. Blaine was pestering me every day to tell him what was going on. I couldn't face telling him. And anyway, there was so much going on, what with Glee club rehearsals, Cheerios and every other extra-curricular activity I had signed up for, it was hard to be able to get a good conversation in. I replied to every single one of his daily requests to tell me. One day, I got a text from an unknown number: Hey Charlotte, its Santana. We have a little surprise for the Warblers. Meet us in the garage by Westlake Shopping Mall with a black hoodie, any old one would do. We're going to give them a little taste of Bad Michael Jackson. 7pm, in Cheerios costume, don't be late.

I grinned, I loved Bad by Michael Jackson, and in fact it was one of my favourites along with Thriller. I seemed to prefer all the classics but no one really cared, as long as they were good songs. I definitely had a black hoodie but it was zip up. I suppose that didn't matter. It was a Saturday and I had no plans so I learned the song quickly off by heart and tried to figure out what kind of surprise we were giving the Warblers.

Westlake Mall wasn't very far from my house and I arrived in plenty of time. Most of New Directions were there with the exception of Rory who was going to be late and Tina, who was doing some Saturday evening thing with her parents. We were gathered in a dark corner and so we were very much hidden from sight. Santana, Blaine, Brittany and Mike went over the routine and we prepared ourselves for some retaliation. The hoodies were a protection as well as a disguise. Thanks to Blaine's text conversations, the one good thing that had come out of them exchanging numbers, with Sebastian, the Warblers were coming to the mall and had agreed to meet Blaine to talk over what they thought was Warbler business.

We were grouped into threes when they came. I was with Blaine and Santana, who were going to greet the Warblers when they arrived. Hoods down and heads bowed, we looked like the average bunch of teenagers. But anyone who looked underneath the hood would see the glint of mischief and determination in each and every person's eyes. Rory had turned up and was grouped with Brittany and Rachel in the opposite corner to where we were. It was perfect, we were going to trap the Warblers, give them a taste of their own medicine. It was about time that this Sebastian Smythe learnt a little lesson. And sure enough the boys came. I was surprised that they were wearing their uniform, especially on a Saturday. Blaine saw my confused look.

"It's nearly curfew for being back at school, 9pm. They'll have to leave straight away after this to get back in time."

I nodded, that made sense alright. They were all dressed in the exceedingly smart uniform of Dalton Academy and it wasn't hard to spot which one had to be Sebastian. Tall and strapping with dark-golden hair and melting brown eyes, it was no wonder that Kurt was jealous. NO, WAIT! I told myself, this is Sebastian, the guy who has been responsible for the almost break up of two of my best friends. I couldn't afford to think like that. Blaine and Santana had already stepped forward out of the darkness and I followed just behind them, but close enough in the shadows that they couldn't see me. I could see several people doing the same thing. This was going to be the most epic New Directions attack ever. When Artie had said about taking it to the streets, he had meant it quite literally. Well this wasn't exactly the exact streets that MJ was thinking of, but it was good enough for us.

Then, at the snap of Santana's fingers, we all came right out of the shadows and burst into the song. Taken by surprise at first, the Dalton boys didn't return the favour, as it were. But they caught on and we were soon in the middle of a Glee off. I was facing off with a boy who was fairly tall with light blonde hair like Sam's, but slightly lighter. He had, what I like to call, a Justin Bieber cut, his fringe was flicked to the side and was cut with layers to give a grander effect. It didn't work on me; he was just another boy who was trying to get in the way of our winning Regionals.

The song ended and we were all grouped together. Sebastian turned around and I noticed in horror that he had a slushie in his hand. Not looking at whom he was sending it at, Sebastian threw it and Blaine got a full face of it. Rather than just bearing it though, Blaine collapsed on the ground in agony. I could see the solution was a slightly thicker consistence than normal. The Dalton boys retreated as Kurt knelt down to help Blaine wipe the 'slushie' off. Instead of helping Kurt, I ran after them.

"What did you do?" I shouted at their retreating backs.

Sebastian turned around a little surprised. "Well, well, you must be the newest member of New Directions."

I ignored his obvious comments and decided to focus on the reason I had abandoned Blaine. "What did you do to the slushie?" I repeated.

Sebastian cocked his head and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

I scoffed. "You realise that Blaine is currently on the ground screaming in agony. He's had slushies before and he's never reacted to them like that."

One the boys behind Sebastian frowned. "What is she talking about Sebastian?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea. I didn't do anything to it, little girl."

The patronising tone of his voice made me angrier but I had to keep my temper down, I was infamous for losing my temper and getting into heaps of trouble for it. "You have one chance Sebastian. What did you do to the slushie?"

Sebastian's grin grew wider and he leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear. "Nothing, little girl. Why don't you go and run along back to your friends?"

With that, he turned and the boys started to leave. "You won't hear the end of this Sebastian!" I shouted at their retreating backs.

All I heard was a cold, cruel laughter, the kind that Voldemort would deliver and the other boys voicing their concern for Blaine. They had after all, I reminded myself, been his friends and would still care about him to a degree. I raced back to the group where Quinn was on the phone to the ambulance services. Kurt was trying to dab away the slushie but it wasn't working. Every time he got near Blaine's eye, Blaine would start to scream and Kurt would recoil in terror. Finding my empty water bottle in my bag, I made sure there was nothing left in it, before scooping some up and putting it into my bottle. Maybe the microscopes in the chemistry labs could help me discover what was causing Blaine so much pain.

The ambulance arrived quickly and everyone was quickly dismissed before Kurt and I travelled with Blaine in the ambulance. Blaine's parents were already on their way to the hospital and were going to meet us there. Blaine was clutching his eye in pain and I couldn't get a good look at it, but the area around the eye certainly seemed very red, and that wasn't a stain from the slushie.

At the hospital, Kurt and I were told to go home. We couldn't stay with him; there was no space for us to stay at the hospital. I offered a bed to Kurt at my house, as the hospital was five minutes from my house, but he refused. Blaine's parents were nice enough and they thanked us for looking after Blaine in the ambulance.

I decided that Sebastian was going to have to be dealt with. On Monday afternoon, we all gathered to discuss what was going to happen to the Warblers. We hadn't received the official diagnosis; Kurt was on his way back from the hospital. When he did enter the room, he did not have the face that we wanted him to be wearing.

"What's the diagnosis?" Rachel asked as Kurt came in through the door.

"The doctor says that it's his right eye, his cornea has been deeply scratched and he's going to have to have surgery."

Kurt sank down in his chair and I joined him. Blaine was going to have to have surgery? What did that mean for him? Everyone else was in a state of shock and the Glee club passed without a kind word to each other. We were so wound up about what was going to happen to Blaine that most of us failed to listen to what Mr Schuester was saying. It was fine for Sebastian to maybe…okay so it wasn't cool for Sebastian to slushie Blaine in the first place. But to then add something to it? It was clear that it was meant for Kurt and Blaine got in the way, but was there really that level of hatred between the boys. It was only when Mr Schue mentioned something that my ears really pricked up.

"We can't do anything about it unless we have proof."

"What do you mean we can't do anything?" I stood up.

"We can't press any charges on Mr Smythe unless we have evidence; written or recorded otherwise that he put something in the slushie."

I thought of something suddenly. Before Glee, I had stayed behind in the science labs and Mr Winchester had let me use the microscopes. I had taken a high-tech camera from my photography class and used the microscope and camera to take a photo of the slushie up close. From the microscope view, there seemed to be little pieces that looked like rock in the slushie. I produced the newly developed photo and showed it to Mr Schuester.

"Here's some proof Mr Schue."

He took the photograph and looked at it. Kurt and several others came to look at it and some nodded in assent but Mr Schuester shook his head. "It proves that there was something in there Charlotte, but it doesn't prove what exactly was in there and there is no proof that Sebastian put anything in there."

I looked exasperatedly at the teacher. "Mr Schue, who else could it have been? The Warblers have been Blaine's friends since he was a freshman. Do you honestly think that they would put something so damaging into a slushie meant for a friend of a friend?" I turned to everyone who was sitting down. "You all tease Blaine so much about how you all say 'once a Warbler, always a Warbler'. What is wrong with being a Warbler? Yes Blaine's actions were wrong by telling Sebastian our set list, but at this stage and in this situation, don't you think that the snide comment you always make, might just be the reason we can get Sebastian?"

Finn nodded. "Your right Charlotte. We have been too harsh on Blaine and the Warblers are a fantastic bunch of boys. We shouldn't be getting at him because of where he has been at his past school. We should be thankful that he's here, and we do have Kurt to thank for that." He smiled at Kurt who smiled sadly back before looking down and melancholy.

"I don't think there is any way we can get proof forcibly out of Sebastian. We can't hurt him physically, it would be so hypocritical. I've talked to Santana and Kurt, we're not going to destroy them physically, I know what it's like to be physically abused," I looked pointedly at Rory who stared defiantly back, "and I can't stand the idea of hurting another physically unless in self-defence. So, we can hurt him emotionally." There were a few protests. "I don't care that his dad is a state attorney, I'm sure Mr Smythe would sue his own son if Blaine was his client. Kurt and I know Blaine best of all, and I'm prepared to take whatever Sebastian can throw at me. So, I'm going to see Blaine now, he's expecting me. Hopefully by Wednesday, we'll have an answer and a method of hurting Sebastian the way that he hurt all of us. Sometimes Mr Schue, actions speak louder than song. I'll see you all in class."

With that, I walked out of the room, my bag swinging on my back and walked down the corridor to the doors of school. But before I could get to the end of the corridor, I heard a shout. "Charlotte!"

I turned around to see Rory running towards me. "What do you want?" I asked slightly fearfully. Ever since our meeting, I hadn't been able to look Rory properly in the eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid Charlotte; I want to be the one to finish you off."

The malice was still there in his voice and I raised an eyebrow. "I'll do my best but I can't promise anything."

The ride to the hospital wasn't more than a fifteen minute cycle ride. Chaining my bike to the stand by the hospital, I shook my flyaway hair that was as unruly as usual. The hospital was a clean and bright place, full of smiling nurses and doctors. I hadn't been to an American hospital for quite some time. Michael, somehow, had managed to go the last few months without breaking anything and I was glad. There was something about hospitals that slightly freaked me out. Maybe it was the over-cleanliness. I went to the reception and there was a kind-looking lady sitting behind the desk. I put on my most winning smile and showed the lady.

"Hello sweetheart, how can I help you?"

'Sweetheart' was such a patronising term but I gritted my teeth and answered her question. "I'm here to visit Blaine Anderson."

"Yes, and what is he in for?"

"Scratched cornea of the right eye, I believe he's due to have an eye operation in the next few days."

There was a momentary pause as the lady entered the information in the computer before smiling up at me. "He's in the Julliard ward, Gilbert wing, and fourth floor. Just ask any doctor or nurse for directions when you get there."

"Thanks."

I turned and made my way to the lift. With several heavy books as well as the camera from photography in my bag, there was no way I was attempting the stairs. It was so typical for Blaine to end up in a ward named after one of the best acting schools in the country. I had to admit I was feeling slightly claustrophobic as the doors closed on me and another few visitors. By the time I reached the fourth floor, I was on my own in the lift and I quickly got out, eager to breathe normal air, even if it was sterilised. Helpfully, there was a sign right outside the lift and it wasn't long before I found Gilbert wing. It was difficult to find Julliard ward, but after a few helpful directions from nurses, I found the ward. The ward consisted of five beds, only two of which were full. Blaine was in the end one and another boy with spiky blonde hair that I was sure I recognised from somewhere, was sitting up in the bed and they were chatting animatedly. Blaine's head snapped automatically towards the door as they creaked open and broke into a wide grin as he saw me standing there with a bunch of flowers and a box.

"Hey Charlotte, Alex and I were just talking about the work we were missing."

Ah that was it, how could I be so stupid? Alex Denver, the boy who I sit next to in home room. He hadn't been at school for a week or so. "Hey Alex, nice to see you. I thought you might like these Blaine."

I put the flowers on the bed side table and handed Blaine the box. He looked at me questioningly and I raised my eyebrow to show him that I wasn't going to tell him. He sighed and opened the box but gasped in delight at what was inside. As an extra birthday present, I had got him a bow tie in his signature luminous pink. It was a risky idea and I knew he was either going to love it or hate it. The answer came when Blaine reached down and searched in his bag. After a short pause, Alex was looking over with interest as well; Blaine produced his luminous pink sunglasses and compared the two.

"The bow tie is a little louder than the sunglasses." He mused.

"If you don't like it, I can always change it." I said, slightly pleadingly.

Blaine grinned. "The louder the better Charlotte." I relaxed but he studied me for a moment. "I sense you want something from me in return."

I sighed; it was hard to remember that Blaine had a mega talent for being able to read people. "I...I need to talk to Sebastian." I eventually said.

"Who's Sebastian?" Alex asked.

"Long story Alex. Charlotte, why?" Blaine switched his attention between the two of us.

"I want to talk to him. I want to make sure that he knows the full impact of his actions. I'm not going to get you into more trouble Blaine. Everyone in New Directions, especially Kurt, wishes that you were there and not here."

Blaine studied for a while. I kept my face as open as a page of a book, except for a little corner that is turned over to cover something. I felt bad lying to Blaine; he didn't deserve to be lied to. Alex was still looking confused, but after a minute or so, gave up and settled back down into his bed. Eventually Blaine got out his phone and held it out to me.

"You'll find Sebastian's number in the contact list. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. As soon as I'm out of here Charlotte, we are talking."

I nodded; I wanted to please him before he would get really annoyed at me. I took the phone and punched in Sebastian's number. Saying my goodbyes to the boys, I left the ward and eventually the hospital. Stage one was now completes. I couldn't back out now; it would be too unfair on Blaine and the New Directions to let them down. At McKinley, I was a nobody. I was only recognised by my cheerleading squad uniform. Even then there were at least 40 of us; we couldn't be recognised from the next Cheerio.

As I dumped my bag down by my desk in my room, I made my way over to my sofa. Digging my phone out of my bag, I dived my way into stage two of my plan. It was handy being in Mr Winchester's class, he was so eager to help any student with whatever project. Punching in some numbers, I sent a few text messages and got replies very quickly. Right, that was Artie, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn all in on the plan. The last text message was going to be very hard to write. I phrased my wording very carefully. Selecting the contact, I began to type.

_Sebastian's POV._

It was six thirty in the morning, when the daily texts from whomever, woke me from my peaceful dream. I share a room with Nick, another Warbler and in the year above me, goodness knows how that happened. Nick isn't too bad; he's nice enough and had a strong and confident voice. The weak January sun shone through the window of the room as I rubbed my eyes wearily. Today was a Tuesday, not half way through the week, but at least Monday was over. At least the weekend was over. I hadn't meant to slushie Blaine, it was Kurt I had wanted to hurt that doll-faced, porcelain china doll that Blaine protected like a young child. Frankly it wasn't annoyance that I acted out of, it was jealousy. Kurt's a sweet guy, if not over-confident and arrogant. I wanted Blaine to be rid of Kurt so that Blaine could have the relationship he deserved.

With fifteen minutes until breakfast, I checked his phone as I do every morning. There was the usual morning wake up text that had startled me from sleep from my little sister Clara. The other text in my inbox was from an unknown number. Frowning and with reservations, I opened the message:

This is the 'little girl' that you met on Saturday. We need to talk about a certain matter that I am sure has been as much on your mind as it has been on mine. Bring your Warblers; it would be nice to meet Blaine's friends. Although I wouldn't say they were many friends if they let you slushie a friend. Meet you in the Songbird Theatre at 4pm? I have a free period last and I will be there in plenty of time, make no mistake. Your 'little girl'.

Nick was still asleep but I knew that father would already be up, already at the office no doubt, I thought bitterly. Quickly changing into my uniform, I turned my laptop on and made sure my tie was straight while it loaded. The girl had a lot of nerve, coming onto Dalton territory. The Songbird Theatre was the school's state-of-the-art arts facility. If she was going to be anywhere, she would be in the theatre itself. Cocky little bitch to choose somewhere as inconspicuous as there, I thought savagely. With a good skill for hacking, I had the class lists of William McKinley High School up on my screen in no time. I quickly scanned through the names before resting on one, Charlotte Walker. The photo that accompanied her name made her instantly recognisable, her Cheerios outfit clashing with her soft brown curls. Mr Smythe understood one thing about his son, his thirst for knowledge, however it would be obtained.

I sent a quick email to his father, hoping that there would be a folder on this girl, Charlotte Walker, somewhere in his father's company. I closed my computer as Nick finally started to wake. I knew my father wouldn't reply until he had all the sufficient evidence that he knew his son would want, something incriminating.

After breakfast, I grabbed one of the freshmen who was unfortunate enough to be passing. Although only a sophomore, I am already known for my aggressive behaviour and threatening attitude. To me, father is a great level for people doing as I want. He had resources that no other father of any Dalton boy would have. The freshman saw who had grabbed him and looked terrified, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Find as many Warbler contacts as you can and tell them that the next meeting is 4pm today by the Songbird. Understand?"

The boy nodded and sped off. I smiled as I set off down to Chemistry, my first lesson. It was good to be known as someone to be feared. He sat in his usual spot amongst some of his friends from his home room. There was something about being able to see these guys every day that made you appreciate friendship even more. I'm the youngest Warbler and it was a mystery how they had elected me captain. I am now the crème de la crème of the top. I'm the coolest guy in the school. This Charlotte better not ruin my reputation.

The word got round to all the Warblers by the end of the day and at 4pm, each of the 20 boys were there by the entrance to the Songbird, as it was colloquially called. The door was ajar which meant that Charlotte had already entered the building. With a curt nod of recognition to the others, I led the way in. I wasn't going to admit or show it, but I was a little scared, a little apprehensive about what she wanted. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I did have the upper hand. I knew all about Charlotte Walker, his father had proven a reliable and useful source. And now I was going to use it as a weapon. The Warblers strode confidently into the auditorium. But to their surprise, no one was there. My phone rang and I looked to see a text message from Charlotte: thought I was cocky enough to put myself in the auditorium? I'm not that stupid. The string group are just finishing rehearsals, they're sounding pretty good. C. She's leading us on a trail, Sebastian thought infuriatedly. She's trying to make me look like a fool.

"Alright, apparently she's in the music hall."

I held up my phone and so the boys made their way to the music hall, a spacious room with many chairs set out for the orchestra. As we entered, the group were just leaving. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. I smiled; it was so like a girl to hide from them.

"We're not scared of you Charlotte Rachel Walker." I used her full name to get her attention and it worked.

_Charlotte's POV._

At the sound of my full name, I came out from my hiding place, my sleeve covering my little gadget I had come up with. As promised, Sebastian had the whole of the Warblers with him. Now it was time to show Sebastian's true colours.

"How do you know my middle name?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It's none of your business."

I wanted to try and press him, but I thought of Blaine and Kurt and everyone else at McKinley. Pushing the thought out of the way, I turned back to the topic. "It is my business but it's not at the moment. I'm going to get straight to the point Smythe, what did you put in that slushie?"

Sebastian laughed. "Nothing. You question my honour and truth?"

I snorted, him telling the truth? Yeah right. "We both know that there was something in the slushie. Why else would Blaine be possibly losing a bloody right eye and is going into the operating theatre tomorrow?"

There was some mumbling from the Warblers behind Sebastian. "Was there something in there Sebastian?" a slightly chubby boy behind Sebastian spoke up. He then turned to me. "Is he going to be alright?"

I shrugged. "Only if we know what was in the slushie so the doctors can concentrate on finding in and extracting it."

"I've got this Trent, don't worry about it." Sebastian still seemed to be calm and collected. "It's a shame about Blaine, he'll look like a pirate for a few days but it will heal. He'll thank me one day."

"Thank you? For what? Nearly taking his eye out? Damaging the friendships between Blaine and the Warblers, who have co-existed for longer than you've been at this school?" I was starting to get angry with him now and Sebastian, to my delight, was starting to look a little more nervous. I turned to the guys behind him. "Why did you get Sebastian that slushie, huh? Don't you remember when Blaine was your captain? Don't you remember when Kurt was at Dalton?" I turned back to Sebastian and fixed him with my most piercing gaze. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right? You had two Warblers in your midst and yet you have the cheek to try and defile one of them? You have the nerve to try and ruin someone's life."

Sebastian looked at me, trying to restrain my anger and smiled. "You question my honour Miss Walker. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

I knew he would rise to it. The famous Sebastian Smythe would never refuse a challenge to a verbal duel. "You want a duel?" I grinned. "How about we say acapella? No backing, nothing."

"Everyone clear out, I don't want you to see me make a girl cry."

I smiled. "No, let them stay. Let them help you, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Sebastian nearly choked laughing and some of the boys smiled. "You think that the Sectional winners and Regional finalists can beat a girl who's been at McKinley for a few months? A girl who hasn't even won a trophy for her talent yet?" he looked at my challenging face. "Alright, you guys 'help me'. We'll show Miss Walker exactly how things are done around here."

This was it. Before they could launch into anything, I grabbed my sleeve cuffs, looking as if I was nervous. But I wasn't, this was going to be fun. Suddenly and without warning, a voice rang out across the room.

"This is a story about control, my control." Repeated several times in canon with each other, this was quite spooky for the boys and most were looking around in confusion and slightly scared.

"Come out wherever you are!" Sebastian shouted. I laughed; did he honestly think that there were other people in the room?

The opening lines of Control by Janet Jackson continued but when it finished, the boys were well and truly scared. "First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit Me." rather than let the song continue, I hit the pause button on the wristband that I was wearing, another use of the science department, and sang acapella.

Control was very important in this situation and I thought it was the perfect song. Earlier I had recorded Artie, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn's voices and had done a little changing with the tempo and depth of voice in my free period. It was good that McKinley wasn't so far away from Dalton as everyone thought; I had cycled there in 45 minutes. It hadn't taken me long to figure out where the sockets were and plug in my speakers. It didn't take Sebastian too long to figure out the song either. Before the first verse had finished, I was locked in a battle. Sebastian was a pretty good singer, confident too, and the Warblers were as good as everyone said. I wasn't surprised at all that they were one of the best groups in the state. Sometimes in the song, I muted my McKinley backing vocals and sung acapella. I loved this song and I hoped that the name of the song would resound with Sebastian. Sure it had been a risk, coming onto Dalton turf, but what was life without a little risk? If anyone was to know risk well, I knew it best of all.

The Warblers were surrounding me now, keeping strong eye contact, like wolves surrounding their prey and Sebastian was right up in front of me. For a sophomore, he was incredibly tall, towering over my 5ft 4in frame. But just as Sebastian got comfortable singing the song we were battling over, I changed my tune, quite literally. I knew it was going to happen, but when it did, I was still slightly caught out. Without warning, the tune changed at the end of the second verse of Control.

"So Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie?" Artie's crisp and clear voice rang out and after my momentary shock, I joined in. Smooth Criminal was another personal favourite of mine and a nod as to how I saw Sebastian.

I wanted to laugh at the look of shock on the boys' faces. My name was chosen for a reason. Derived from Caroline, it meant little woman; born to command, I wasn't as weak as I had been when I had first come from the UK. Sebastian, stunned, was a statue and I walked around him, taunting and teasing. The New Directions voices were fading into the background. I took over full control of the song.

"There's a sign in the window that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains on the carpet."

Sebastian and the Warblers had caught on and they moved as one. It was as if they could read each other and they moved as a pack, surrounding Sebastian and I as we taunted each other in the singing. Finally we reached the end of the battle.

"You've been hit by." Sebastian was right in my face, his voice slightly straining, evident by the slightly breathlessness in his voice.

"You've been struck by." I had rehearsed this song all day and I wasn't out of breath, something that seemed to annoy Sebastian further.

"A Smooth Criminal." We both finished, with the Warblers providing a little backing. Sebastian had the slightly lower voice and so I strained to hit the top harmonic note. We were face to face with each other, practically nose to nose.

"I don't think there was any contest there." I said evenly, knowing this would taunt him.

"In your dreams Charlotte, we won easily. Now why don't you ask your little Glee club public school friends to come and join us?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What are you talking about Sebastian? No one's here except for us and your little cronies."

There was a small amount of protesting from the boys at this comment but it was silenced by Sebastian holding his hand up. I had been telling a half truth. I did know what he was talking about but I wasn't revealing the fact that there weren't any other New Directions here. I hadn't noticed it as we conversed but the rest of the Warblers had silently gathered behind Sebastian, their protector almost. I wanted to laugh so badly. These guys were certainly older than Sebastian and more experienced, and yet looked up to him to defend them. I couldn't help myself, I smirked.

"Something funny you fancy sharing with us Charlotte?" Sebastian was still going for the cocky guy attitude.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you find it funny that the rest of the Warblers, who are older than you, gather like frightened children behind their mother?" there were louder protests at this from the boys and some were muttering about 'disrespect' and 'she's got a point', but some narrowed their eyes at me, like I cared.

"Before you insult any more Dalton traditions Walker, I suggest you leave here and don't return until Regionals is held here."

I shrugged, I was done here. "Alright, I'll happily go. But before I do, I will repeat myself once and only once." I didn't care that I was nearly a foot shorter than Sebastian; I looked him straight in the eye. "What did you put in that slushie?" there was no answer, of course. "You don't want to get into trouble, do you 'Seb'?" I taunted. "Don't want to get into trouble with daddy for nearly blinding a so-called 'friend'? I bet your father would sue you if he was defending Blaine."

What happened next, I didn't expect. Sebastian grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the wall. He was still breathing heavily but his face was twisted, half upset, and half furious. His eyes were glowing with a look that told me he was more dangerous than he had ever been. There were complaints and shouts from the boys but they didn't do anything, probably scared on being sued by Sebastian's father. He breathed in my face, the beads of sweat standing out on his perfect face, his breath smelling of mint.

"Don't you dare mention my father!" he whispered. "You don't know anything about my father, you have no idea." His grasp was getting too tight and it was starting to make my shoulder throb.

"You're hurting me Sebastian." I whined, hoping the little girl façade would work.

"good." He breathed and put more pressure on my shoulders. He sure knew where the body's low pain threshold points were on the shoulders.

Unable to bear it any longer, I lashed out, kicking my legs out and forcing my shoulders down. I had to get out of there, information and technology or not. The boy was a monster; it was starting to dawn on some of the boys as well, finally. As I ran for the door, I failed to notice the wire that I had put down for the speakers and I fell flat on my face, my elbow just hitting one of the chairs and I cried out as the pain shot through my arm. It wasn't broken, but there was a good graze certainly.

Sebastian knelt down and made sure that he had a confident grip on my so I couldn't try and wriggle free. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"Alright, I put rock salt in that slushie. You can't tell anyone though."

"Why ever not?" I tried to taunt through my gritted teeth but it wasn't easy.

"Well number one, you don't have any evidence so no one will believe you. Number two, you know who my father is and I told you so, therefore you have to behave. And number three; I know what happened in the Rockies. You don't want that story escaping, do you?"

I felt all the fight go out of me, he knew everything. Of course there would be a file that his father would have been able to obtain. Of course he might be lying and just have pulled the name out of thin air. His satisfied face told me that my body language had told him that it was all true.

"You don't know anything." I tried not to sound desperate.

"I know enough. I know, for example, that Rory Flanagan, the boy in New Directions, isn't Irish. He's a killer and you were and still are his next victim."

**A/N: I know I keep leaving you on cliff hangers but it is important that Sebastian knows about Charlotte. I am trying to reveal more and more secrets as the chapters go on! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. On My Way

**A/N: this is the penultimate chapter of this story. Please review, is it too upsetting or what? Thanks to Magic Of Every Kind who has reviewed almost every chapter! Please keep reviewing and reading! Read her new Glee story, Spirit, it is really good and worthwhile! **

**I do not own Glee (wish I did), all credit to Ryan Murphy and co.**

**Chapter 9**

Why was it that everyone seemed to know more about my past life then I did? I sat in the choir room with my head in my hands. I was going to have to tell Blaine, now that Sebastian knew. How could I have been so stupid as to not think he might be able to get the information? It was three days after I had been to visit Sebastian and I was in the choir room alone. I still hadn't shown Mr Schue or any of the other members the evidence I had, nor had I shown them the big bruise I had forming on my shoulder or the black eye. I hadn't gone into school for the past few days; I had feigned illness to my parents, pretending a cold or something stupid like that that they would fall for. The bruise was growing bigger and more prominent on my face.

After Sebastian had told me what I already knew, I had run as fast as I possibly could. My iPod and speakers were still in the Songbird theatre. Perhaps I could persuade one of the boys to get it for me. They all seemed pretty willing to help. One of the boys had pulled Sebastian off me and I had taken my chance. He had been breathing heavily and had strongly reminded me of Rory when I had first encountered him, not a few months ago. I took my cold hand off my aching head and put my hand into my pocket, checking for the millionth time that the recorder was there.

It wasn't long before someone entered the room. The end of day bell had gone ten minutes ago and we never came into the room until around quarter past. I had my head in my hands and was trying to nurse it, a buzzing noise filling my brain and making me unable to think. I heard footsteps coming, seeming louder than usual, maybe the headache was enhancing my senses. I heard a gasp coming from the door and I looked up to see Sam looking at me with a look of horror on his face. He rushed over and held my head in his hands.

"Charlotte, what happened?" his voice was angry and full of warning.

"I fell over, that's all."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah right, you don't get bruises like that from nothing more than a fall. What's happened to your shoulders?"

I had made the mistake of taking my jumper off to reveal the bruises on my shoulders from Sebastian's force. I tried to cover them with my jumper but it hurt too much. "Nothing."

There were footsteps and another few gasps. I looked to see Tina, Mike, Kurt and Puck in the doorway regarding me with looks of sadness, anger and fury. I buried my head in my hands but that hurt just as much. I didn't want everyone to make a big deal of my injury. Puck looked furious and started to back out of the choir room.

"I'm going to find that piece of…and crush him!" he started to run but I stood up.

"No Puck! Don't, it'll just get all of us into trouble." He chose to ignore me and so I shouted at the top of my voice. "NOAH PUCKERMAN STOP RIGHT THERE!" that stopped him. He turned to face me incredulously. "I know you've been in and out of juve and I don't want you to go back in there for something that I sparked. I fell over a bit of carpet and Sebastian took advantage."

He looked at me and looked at my shoulders. "Charlotte, you can't go around pretending like this is nothing." Tina nodded.

"We're your second family, you have to trust us."

"I can't trust you with this one guys. Sebastian…" I tried to phrase it correctly, "hit a sore spot as it were. He knows something that I thought nobody would know that I hoped nobody here would know."

That got them sitting down next to me soon. "What is it? You know you can tell us anything, right?" Kurt said, looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "I can't even tell Blaine, that's how bad it is. I need to tell him because frankly, if Sebastian knows, then Blaine has to know. It's not fair for his attacker to know and not him."

Kurt shrugged. "Then we'll have to take you to him."

I shook my head. "Not now at least, Blaine has a lot on his plate as it is. We have weeks until Regionals and I can't break the group apart or ruin our chances of beating the Warblers now. I would say after Regionals, but I'll wait until Blaine is better. I don't want him freaking out with only one eye; he'll look like an even scarier pirate than he already does!"

There was no laughter at this and as Mr Schuester came in with the majority of the Glee club, he stopped and looked at me hard. Finn was the first to rush over, the protective instincts that I had seen when he had restrained Rory, that first day at McKinley. I wish Blaine was here to comfort me and hold me, like he did when I was younger at camp. We'd sing a song together and I'd feel better, even if the bruises were growing ever bigger. How he was gay, I will never understand. Mr Schuester took one look at me and walked straight out of the choir room. I looked up, confused by the look of frustration and anger on his face.

"What was that all about?" I asked and I could see several people looking the way that Mr Schue had left. "He didn't even know that I was going to Dalton."

There was a silence. "You mean Sebastian did this to you?" Finn asked in a hollow voice.

"That's it; I'm going after the guy." Santana walked towards the door but I stopped her.

"Wait Santana, I have something that might stop any of us from getting hurt for the moment." She looked at me confused. "Artie helped me by finding a tape recorder. I attached it to the inside of my t-shirt." I took it out of my bag and held it up. "If it worked, then we should have something, listen." I pressed play and Sebastian's voice rang out.

"Alright, I put rock salt in that slushie. You can't tell anyone though?" Finn's eyes opened wide and I waited because there was a bit more.

"Why ever not?" my voice sounded strained, as if I was on the edge of tears. I tried to stop it there but for some reason the tape recorder was jammed and it kept playing.

"Well number one, you don't have any evidence so no one will believe you. Number two, you know who my father is and I told you so, therefore you have to behave. And number three; I know what happened in the Rockies. You don't want that story escaping, do you?"

Silence. I managed to stop the tape before it went any further and tear the group apart completely. Rory looked at me in horror and I had the decency to look down. The rest of them were either looking confused, horrified, or looking between Rory and I and trying to work out what was going on. What had happened in the Rockies that was so bad? Rory was shaking his head furiously, and I looked at him. We both knew that we were going to have to tell one day.

The final member of the Glee club chose that moment to walk in. I hadn't been invited to Sugar's party, simply for the fact that I hadn't been asked by anyone. Kurt had asked me but I had turned it down, assuming he was only asking out of politeness. So I had sat at home, watched the tweets and Facebook messages come through and watching the festivities while looking an utter mess. So it came as a massive surprise when Blaine walked into the room.

"Charlotte." He uttered my name in a horrified whisper and I knew that somehow, I was in deep trouble. He came over and Finn and Kurt moved out the way to let him come to me. "What the bloody hell did he do to you?" he knew my head must hurt because he spoke no louder than a whisper and yet it was almost painful for me. Not just the sound level, but the level of disappointment and anger that ran clearly through his velvet voice. I shook my head. "Come on Charlotte, I'm not blind." I laughed hollowly and he realised the terrible joke he had just made. He smiled briefly but that was it, no laugh. "Okay, so I was blind for a day or two, but I can see clearly that you do not just walk into Dalton looking perfectly lovely and walk out again with pressure bruises and a black eye with nothing happening. If it was any of the boys, I swear I will kill them. They know I value friendship."

Blaine whipped out his phone and started to dial quickly. "They didn't do anything Blaine, don't give them any stick." I tried to speak, but my mouth was parched and Kurt quickly handed me some water and I drank gratefully.

We all watched as Blaine started to talk with Wes, I think I heard the name. Blaine was speaking quickly and angrily. His face was getting redder and redder. "THAT'S TOTALLY OUT OF WARBLER PROTOCOL WES!" Blaine suddenly yelled into the phone and we all jumped. "I don't care that Charlotte came onto Warbler property, she didn't damage anything and you have Jess coming over the whole time. As far as I'm aware and the dean will be aware, she wasn't doing anything wrong." There was a pause. "I don't care that Sebastian Smythe's father is a state attorney, he's going to sue his own son after this!" I got up and put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder but he shrugged it off. Blaine went suddenly very quiet and we all looked at him. "You better not have told anyone." He whispered deadly. There was a pause as Wes replied and Blaine nodded satisfied. "Thanks Wes, sorry to shout at you. Tell Sebastian that he is going to be having a very serious conversation as soon as I have full sight back. Tell the boys that my eye is alright, the operation went fine, thanks to Charlotte that you know about that. I don't appreciate the fact that you just let Sebastian do that, but friends must forgive and you had your own reasons." There was a pause and Blaine smiled slightly. "Thanks Wes, just send it to McKinley and I'll pay for the postage. No, I insist." Blaine sighed and then smiled again. "Say good luck to the boys, well Trent, David, and you know the gang. See you Saturday." He came off the phone and took a deep breath. Clearly Blaine was trying to control his often flaring temper.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt and I both asked at the same time, looked at each other and smiled.

Blaine took a deep breath as he put his phone away. "You better have some evidence to tell me what was in that slushie Charlotte."

Everyone looked at each other. They didn't really want to be the one to tell Blaine what was in it, especially after what they had just witnessed. I rolled my eyes at them and took a deep breath.

"Blaine, don't get angry about this. I don't know what the Warblers, except for Sebastian, know so don't take it out on them. But there," I paused and Blaine looked at me expectantly, "there was rock salt in the slushie."

There was a pause as Blaine's eyes opened wide, well his left eye wider than his right eye. I could see the pain in his eyes as he relieved that moment of being hit with the slushie. We were all mentally preparing ourselves for his reaction, readying ourselves to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, we all knew that he could. He breathed heavily and looked between each of the members who were throwing him looks of pity. He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me up.

"Come on Charlotte, we're going to talk."

He pulled me and I tried to break away but the years of boxing he had in practise, ensured that he couldn't get me go. "Where are we going? What do you mean we're going to talk?"

"I heard the recording as well. We're going to talk about what happened in the Rockies."

It was the fastest I had ever seen him move. Rory was suddenly standing between Blaine and the doorway. "You're not going anywhere Blaine."

Blaine laughed hollowly. "You think that you can stop me Rory. Charlotte and I are going to have a conversation and only afterwards will I decide whether I want to murder you or let Charlotte do it." Blaine realised what he had just said, originally meaning it as a joke but it was in all seriousness that he meant about the talk. I pulled myself free from Blaine and went over to Rory. This was the closest I had ever been to him.

"We have to tell someone someday Rory, you can't hide it forever."

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck asked. "Is it just me or is this really confusing?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah guys, what happened in the Rockies? I don't think you need to go anywhere Blaine, Charlotte and Rory can tell us here and now."

Rory and I looked at each. We were going to have to tell at some point. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side. I looked down to see a small dagger sticking into my side and Rory smiling at me, a sick twisted smile that I hadn't seen since…oh. The dagger was sharp and it had pierced right in a place that Sebastian had had a firm grip on and the pain was now quickly spreading through me as the point of the dagger pierced a blood vessel. I dropped to the floor and everyone rushed over. Everyone except Blaine and Rory. I was starting to bleed profusely now and Finn ripped off his jumper before putting it against my side, putting the right amount of pressure on the wound.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU JUST DONE RORY FLANAGAN?" Blaine had gripped Rory by the shoulders, shoving him against the wall and Puck had taken the dagger from Rory had was carefully wrapping it in sheet music. He knew how to handle knives unless he wanted to get caught.

"I finished it." Rory was speaking calmly, exactly opposite to how either of us felt. I knew this time was going to come, I just didn't expect it so soon.

"FINISHED WHAT? YOU'VE JUST PRACTICALLY KILLED CHARLOTTE!" No one could contain Blaine's rage now.

I knew that my time was running out, I could sense my breaths getting shorter and shorter and voice raspy. Tina was crying with Rachel and Quinn and Kurt were on the phone to the ambulance. Mr Schuester came in and stopped at the sight of me on the floor, trying to hold back tears and Blaine with Rory shoved up against the wall.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" his voice was trying to remain calm but it was clear that wasn't going to stay that way for very long. No one answered him. "Would someone like to tell me why Charlotte is on the floor, looking as if she is in agony, why Rory is being pinned up against the wall by Blaine and why Puck has got a bloody dagger wrapped up in sheet music. WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST MISSED?" He shouted and everyone flinched except for me. I tried to flinch but it hurt too much.

The penny had dropped and Mr Schue saw the ever growing red stains on Finn's jumper. He looked in horror at my pale face and at Rory pinned up against the wall by Blaine. It didn't take a genius to put the two together. I had never seen Mr Schuester this emotional. A mix of emotions passed over his face, slowed down in my eyes because of my ever deteriorating bodily state. I saw confusion, realisation, horror, sadness and then anger.

"Rory, Principal Figgins' office. Now." He tried to say in as calm as voice he could but it didn't work.

Blaine let go of him but, almost subconsciously, I suddenly sung out a note. I knew this would be the last time I would ever sing and I might as well make use of it. I was split between three choices, my three favourite songs, and it didn't take long to choose which one.

_Blaine's POV._

No words could describe the emotions I was going through. My best friend was dying and I didn't even know why. How could Mr Schue be so calm? I could see the light of life going out of Charlotte's eyes with every second that passed. At Mr Schue's asking, I let go of Rory unwillingly and he kept his intense blue eye stare on me. But before anyone could move, Charlotte let out one pure note. I didn't know what was going on but I knew she had a purpose. Then, to everyone's surprise, she began to sing.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now."

Even with my back turned to hear, I knew that she was singing this to me. There was a sense of longing and desperation in her voice that called to me. I nodded to everyone and they all sat down, Finn and Puck flanking Rory like the first time we had seen him and Charlotte in the same room together. I could picture this song on stage, the two of us playing Marius and Eponine, the stage's favourite couple. I knelt down by Charlotte, applying the pressure on the wound. It was my only hope of keeping her alive for longer.

"But you will live Eponine, dear god above; if I could close your wounds with words of love."

We had both seen the musical so many times that we knew the parts without music or rehearsal. We could imagine the whole orchestra in our heads; it didn't take someone who knew it, much imagination to conjure up the Broadway orchestra. Except this wasn't just a showcase, it was a final performance. It was our last night on Broadway, the lights shining down and almost blinding us so we couldn't see the audience. We were singing our hearts out and keeping the audience's eyes wet.

"Just hold me now and let me, shelter me, comfort me."

I smiled down at her. I swear that if I was straight, I would ask her out. The way her hair fell over her eyes, brown with little flecks of red. "You will live a hundred years, I can show you how. I wouldn't desert you now."

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow."

Charlotte looked at me and with each line; I could hear her struggling to reach even the most average of notes. The wound was killing her too fast to finish the song. I wanted to stop her singing and let her – go in peace but I couldn't deny her this one last chance. She would have chosen this song of all songs for a reason over Kick It Up A Notch or Life, her other two favourite songs from Starkid, Starship to be precise. So for her, I kept singing, tears slowly falling down both our cheeks. The words held such meaning, such significance in the situation that I almost wanted to laugh. Why would I want to laugh? Someone's DYING here for goodness sake Blaine! Pull yourself together, for her at least. This is your childhood best friend; you know everything about her and vice versa. Well at least you thought you did. There were still some more secrets to be disclosed.

The end of the song came all too soon. Charlotte had the final word and I joined in for a last harmony. "And rain will make the flowers grow."

I could see Charlotte really straining for the last note. Her face was as white as a sheet and her voice breathy. She looked at me expectantly. I smiled at her the way I had looked at her before I realised I was gay. I looked at her with love and adoration that only an 8 year old could have had for a girl on summer camp, tanned, fluent in French and had a beautiful voice, way out of my league, but looking and feeling slightly out of place in the forests where the camp was, that summer.

"Was it good?" her voice was barely above a whisper. I could hear the siren of an ambulance but I knew it would be too late.

In reply the whole Glee club stood up on its feet and started to applaud Charlotte. Sure they were applauding the performance but it was Charlotte who was getting the praise, the one who deserved it. Every eye was wet and Kurt was busily handing around tissues. I smiled at Charlotte.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked and she smiled very weakly.

"Please go to my Starkid drawer back home and send the letters in there. Postage has been paid already." It was taking all the effort she had for Charlotte to talk now.

"Of course I will." I promised, not quite understanding but I meant it.

"Remember Blaine, it does not do to dwell on dreams…" Charlotte couldn't finish the sentence.

With a final look at me, Charlotte laid her head in my lap and closed her eyes. The scene was so familiar to the times when we had snuck out of our cabins and slept under the stars by the lake, watching the moonlight dance on the water, sparkling like a thousand gems on a gilded sword handle, we could sometimes swear we had seen the sword of Godric Gryffindor. We would be woken by the rising sun. Charlotte would put her head in my lap and we would watch the morning sun rise over lake. I knew that this time though, Charlotte would never see the sunrise again. She had gone to sleep and wasn't going to wake up.

I didn't want to let her go. She was mine. Kurt came and sat with me, sensing my distress. I couldn't stop myself; I let out a choked sob. She was gone forever. I suddenly felt a rush of anger, stirred deeper than any other times in my life. I wanted to hurt Rory so badly. He was responsible for Charlotte's death and nothing was going to change that. I wanted to make him feel the pain that I was going through, that Charlotte had gone through. Kurt felt my body tense and placed a reassuring, perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder.

"Now's not the time Blaine, be with her."

Why did he have to be so damn smart at times like these? I gave up and put my head into his shoulder, trying not to make his jumper wet, he would get mad at me for that. I then remember Charlotte's last words. Every time we wanted to show something very important, she would quote Harry Potter and Starkid. The last quote needed to be finished, for the contract to be finished. I brushed my lips across hers and whispered in her ear.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Sweet dreams, my Charlotte."

**A/N: what do you think? there will be another chapter from Blaine's POV. :)**


	10. The Big Brother

**A/N: this will be the last chapter of New Places, Old Haunts. I want to thank each and every person who has read and reviewed it, especially to Magic Of Every Kind who has pestered me for ages for this chapter. I promise I have been writing it ever since I finished the last chapter. I hope it serves Glee, Charlotte and Blaine justice. I would really appreciate your final reviews, I have spent so long trying to work out how to do this chapter.**

**Oh and also, I know that the whole thing between the New Directions and Sebastian showing his true colours at the beginning of this chapter occured before Valentine's Day which is briefly mentioned in the beginning of the last episode, I just wanted to put it there and change it around so that the tension between Sebastian and Blaine could be shown.**

**Songs in chapter: Glad You Came by The Wanted, Somewhere Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz, Life by Darren Criss, Missing You by Darren Criss and AJ Holmes**

**I do not own Glee, it wouldn't be as awesome if I did.**

**Chapter 10**

The letter came two weeks later. The school had closed in memory of Charlotte and none of us could bear to go into the choir room any more. We had used the tape recorder that Charlotte had obtained against Sebastian. It had only been a half-hearted performance but the Warblers, with the exception of Sebastian, had joined in and we had almost started to enjoy it, almost being the key word. Sebastian had clapped, slowly and sarcastically.

"Come on Sebastian!" David had called but Sebastian shook his head, smiling sadly.

"This is exactly what lost us Regionals." He replied complacently. "I'm not going to fraternise with the enemy. It's a shame about Charlotte, she was a good competitor, had a strong voice."

All the anger and hatred that I had tried to put away in the back of my mind and concentrate on living, which is what Charlotte would have wanted, came flooding back. I started towards Sebastian but Sam stepped in my way.

"No Blaine, don't tempt yourself." He said evenly, looking me in the eye. I resigned myself to staring at Sebastian from behind Sam.

"You don't know the second thing about Charlotte, Sebastian. You don't know anything. Just, get out of here."

Sebastian shrugged. "Happily. Warblers, let's go."

He stood up and started to walk but turned around as soon as he realised that none of them were following him. I stared at them. No one, not ever in the history of the Warblers, has ever disobeyed the direct orders of a Warblers captain, never. I stared at them in disbelief. They were looking at each other, nudging each other to be the first to move. Then, the unbelievable happened.

"We're not coming Sebastian." It was Trent's voice, one of my old best friends. He tried to sound confident but I could hear the shakiness in his voice. "We like these guys whether you do or not. It was your entire fault that we've landed in a bad relationship with these talented teens. We don't know what you put in that slushie but we do care."

Sebastian was going a little pale, losing his authority. "I can tell you when we get back to Dalton; these guys don't need to know."

I forced my way past Sam and some of the boys gave me warning looks which I solidly ignored. I looked Sebastian straight in the eye, with both eyes. "You're right Sebastian; we don't need to know from you, because we already know that you put rock salt in that slushie."

"What?" Several of the Dalton boys exclaimed. I winced as I said rock salt, the memories too painful to bring back.

Sebastian laughed hollowly. "You don't have any evidence. How did you know anyway?" he narrowed his eyes.

I dived into my pocket and brought out the tape recorder. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly but he kept his composure. "You mean like this kind of evidence?" I grinned and pressed play, my throat closed at the sound of Charlotte's voice.

I stopped after the mention of the Rockies. Sebastian looked pale and slightly thrown. I took the tape out of the player. The Warblers were looking at Sebastian with horror on their faces. So they had finally realised what kind of guy Sebastian was.

"I take it you bought your way into a captaincy." I tried to sound calm but inside I was shaking.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sebastian's fear was barely concealed. I looked at Kurt who had his hands folded over his chest.

"We don't want to kick you out of Dalton just yet Smythe. Coming from your intended victim and victim, that's quite something. Oh we know that I was the intended victim, you can't pretend to hide it." Kurt nodded at me and I took out the tape from the recorder and handed it to Kurt. He looked at it for a moment. "We want to have the fun of being you at Regionals, I look forward to it." And with that, Kurt threw the tape to Sebastian who caught it, surprised. "Now get out of our school."

Sebastian took one look at the group assembled on the stage before running out of the auditorium. The boys smiled and said their goodbyes before hurrying after their, hopefully soon, ex-captain of the Warblers.

That was over and done with and I sat in my bedroom, surrounded by posters of Broadway musicals and photographs. Over the years, I had accumulated over 2,000 photos and the ones that decorated my wall at the moment; were of Charlotte and the various friends we had made at the camps. The piece of paper in my hand was creamy and slightly rough. I could clearly see Charlotte's neat, curvaceous handwriting, covering a small amount of space. It was an hour before I had to leave before her funeral. Rory had been arrested and detained in a psychiatric unit for testing for possible mental illness. Every loose end had been tied off, at least that would how it would seem as if we were in a film. I held the last connection to the last loose end. The letter had arrived two days after I had duly posted the letters Charlotte had told me were in the drawer she had talked of. There had been several letters and she had been right, as always. I started to read it for the first time:

'Dear Blaine,

I don't want to think of what has brought you to read this letter. I've had it ready for quite some times, just waiting for the right moment to give it to you. If you're reading this then…well I don't think it's nice or polite to talk about those kinds of things in a letter.

I owe you, I owe you big time. I owe you an explanation and a new best friend for life. The first one is…well I wouldn't say easy but easier than the second. I want you to know that this letter is the hardest thing I have ever had to write, saying goodbye. I always knew that I would have to someday; I just hoped I'd make it past Regionals, one competition with you guys. I suppose Rory didn't want the cat to be let out of the bag, he doesn't believe in second chances.

Before I go off and explain the story that is the past you never knew about, I'd like to just…gosh, I don't even know what to call it. Blaine, you have been more of a brother to me than Michael has ever been. Every time I've been in trouble, you've been there for me, helping me. When I seemed traumatised, your beautiful original melodies would help me. I suppose what don't know is that I didn't seem traumatised, I was traumatised. I'm not an actress for nothing. I love letting my imperfect and dangerous life go and dive into a world that I never could have imagined. I suppose that's the reason for all actors out there, I just never made the big time.

I know I'm putting off telling you the story, I just want you to know how much I care about you and let you have a positive picture of me before me true train comes chugging into town. Do you remember the first talent show we won? You were in your immaculate pinstriped suit and we sung 'Lullaby Bay' from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. That's the best song out there I think, professional musically wise. Nothing can or ever will beat Starkid. I will always remember the hug you gave me, your sweat on my face, the first hug a boy who wasn't my family had ever given me. Your tousled black hair falling over your eye and you tried to smooth it back into place. The famous bouncy curls that never stay straight, a little pocket of memory for me. Remember those times Blaine, remember the cookouts by the cabins, the raids on Number 17, the slushies we threw at them. Oh, maybe forget that one. When you get to heaven, I promise no slushies. I can't really promise anything in actual fact, I can only hope. Remember the four talent shows we won, the numbers we performed. Remember Lullaby Bay, Come to Me, Not Alone with Minnie and Ollie and Days of Summer. Remember the times we would see under the stars and dream of being on Broadway, singing our hearts out. Remember the times we used to dream about going to school with each other, at Hogwarts. Remember how I always said that you would be in Gryffindor because you're the bravest boy I know. I still think that Blaine and you're going to have to be brave to survive this letter and everything that happens afterwards. I know what I want on my gravestone, I'll tell you about dreams, and you'll understand what I want then.'

I wiped the tears going down my cheeks furiously. Of course Charlotte would have wanted that on her gravestone, she lived by ignoring her dreams, her nightmares. I could picture her, sitting at her desk, furiously wiping away tears as she tried to figure out what she was going to say. I could see her hair falling down her face and she trying put it back behind her ears for the millionth time. I read on, looking for answers.

'I suppose I can't delay it anymore…oh gosh, I wish I didn't have to tell you. I don't know any other way of you understanding. Alright, I'll tell you. Just make sure that this doesn't mar your judgement of me, I'd hate to go on a sad note.

Everything began when I was eight, when I first moved to Boston. It started the fall after we first met at summer camp. At my new school, there was a boy called Rory Flanagan. Now I've never been one to get on the inside crowd, as you well know, and Rory was a new transfer from Texas. His accent was deep and he was teased for it. I however, really liked it and thought he was cute in a strange way. All the girls did. That was the one thing that Rory had going for him.

Then, when we were ten or so, things started to go wrong. Things started to go missing; people complained that there must be an area of the school that was haunted. Rory kept on skipping class which was so unlike him, I was the only one that knew the truth. Rory wasn't just skipping class because he felt like it, he had to. Rory lived in such a tight regimental scheme that there were some things that he just couldn't help.

To put it in a short way, Rory had mental issues, he always has. Rory has always needed someone to be there, someone to guide him through. He was a kleptomaniac, pyromaniac in the most radical sense. I mean, if he saw a match, he would go straight towards it and tried to make it bigger, try to burn the classroom down. I was the only person who could calm him down, make him take his four tablets a day. Over the years, he also grew increasingly violent. It was like it was a progressive mental disorder that couldn't be contained. I was the only one who knew about it, the only one who he would listen to when he needed to take his medication. I was like a sister to him. Of course, a friendship that perfect could never last that long.

The pinnacle came when we went on the school trip to the Rockies.'

I choked, of course, that's what Sebastian meant on the tape about the Rockies. Checking my watch, I realised it was time to go. Dressed in only the best suit that my older brother Shane could lend me, I tucked the letter into the pocket of my jacket and grabbed my mobile phone as well as my camera. There were times when you just had that feeling that you would want to take something somewhere, that was this kind of feeling.

Looking at the crease in my duvet where I had sat miserably on my bed, I closed the door to my room and made my way downstairs. Charlotte was going to be buried in the local cemetery, just like she had asked. In fact, it was as if she had already organised the entire thing before she had died. Everything was going as she would have wanted it. I hadn't been able to look anyone in the face for days. I wanted to keep the memory of Charlotte ingrained in my memory, her dazzling brown eyes and the light going out. Fighting back tears, I acknowledged my mother before leaving the house and jumping into my car, a sleek black Porsche with an easy wheel and comfortable steering. I didn't feel like cycling or walking today, I didn't feel like doing anything nowadays. I couldn't even watch or listen to any Starkid songs or musicals, they reminded me too much of her. Everything seemed to remind me of Charlotte, I saw her in the corridors at school, smiling at everyone in her Cheerios outfit. I saw her in the mall where she had battled Jackson against the Warblers, not that I expected any of them to come to the funeral. I saw her in every cyclist that I saw, in every Broadway number that I heard on the radio, in every song that the New Directions sang. IT WASN'T FAIR! Why Charlotte?

I drew my Porsche alongside the church where the service was to be held. I could see the New Directions standing outside the church and Kurt came over to me as I climbed out of the car and started to walk, feeling as numb as if I was on numbing drugs. I could feel Kurt's hand squeeze mine in comfort but it didn't work, nothing would. Everyone was in black, there was no attempt to try and make this a happy occasion. I recognised most of the people there, school friends and teachers, Principal Figgins and even Sue Sylvester was there, in a black tracksuit with a calm and mournful face on for once. The church itself was beautiful. With stain glass windows and plenty of light being let in, it was hard to imagine they were here for a funeral. I stopped at the sight of the casket. It was red and gold; the colours of Gryffindor, with small black writing that I could spot were Starkid quotes. I quickly slid into my seat on the front row. Charlotte's parents had asked me to say something and the New Directions to sing something and all of us had agreed. Even without a need for rehearsal, it was clear that a mash up was needed and a rehearsal wouldn't be necessary. With Quinn, Kurt, Tina and I taking the leads, Charlotte's closest New Directions friends, it was going to be beautiful. The church quickly filled up, it was surprisingly full for a girl who had only been at McKinley for a few months.

Just as the service was about to begin, two people entered at the back of the church and stood there. I failed to notice them until I got up to say my piece, right before the New Directions sung. There were people now standing at the back and I frowned in disapproval as I scanned the navy blue and red blazer boys for one in particular. There he was, looking more solemn than I had ever seen him. He looked at me and nodded in recognition of the solemn occasion. Then my eyes fell on the two people standing a little to the side, looking decidedly awkward. My jaw wanted to drop to the floor, was Charlotte really that gutsy? Trying to ignore the people in front of me, I stood up at the lectern and started to read the piece of paper I had in his hand, the piece I had written for Charlotte.

"I've known and been best friends with Charlotte ever since we first met on summer camp on Lake Erie in Pennsylvania. There was something about the educated, fluent in French, definitely not American girl that struck me as she walked into the dining area that first afternoon. She looked at me and gave me this dazzling smile that told me that I was cool and she liked me, which frankly for an eight year old boy with frizzy hair that was completely unruly and big glasses that made me look like a geek, was quite something." There was laughter from parts of the room and I smiled, despite everything and continued. "Although we only saw each other every few months, living on the opposite sides of the country, it didn't stop us from having a great friendship. Charlotte was the person that I could Skype, Facebook, or even more horrendous, Bebo," there were a few smiles from my contemporaries at the memories of Facebook before its time, "Charlotte, no matter what she was doing or if she was asleep, she would be there to guide me. Wise beyond her years, Charlotte was a rock that I could hold onto and never let go, until now. Year in, year out, summer camp could always be expectant a star quality performance at the annual talent show from Charlotte and Blaine. There was something about her that made her shine that made her so individual and unique."

I looked at the casket directly for the first time and held my gaze.

"Charlotte, I wish this was happening all in my head and that you'd wake me up to watch the morning sun rise on the lake like we used to. I wish you'd come bouncing back into the choir room with yet another Starkid song to dazzle us with. I wish that you hadn't gone to the Rockies; I wish a lot of things. Sometimes you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you'll find, you get what you need. It will be impossible to forget Charlotte Rachel Walker; no one can forget a girl who can recite the 50 States of the US in perfect alphabetical order in under 40 seconds in three different languages. No one can forget a girl who can sing everything from Starkid to Les Miserables to Katy Perry. No one can forget a girl who, after listening to a song three times, will be able to sing it back to you, note perfect, word perfect and with her own little harmonies. No one can forget a girl who helps you when you have to tell your parents that you're gay. No one can forget a girl who gave her life to stop a psychopath from killing everyone else. No one can forget a girl who dreamed of being on Broadway or in the West End and would have done anything to do that. No one can forget a girl who ensured that her friends' needs were always put in front of her own. No one can forget you, because you will always be ingrained in our memories forever. So, in response to your call, I answer. I say one thing Charlotte as I say…" I choked back a sob and Kurt made to get up and be there with me but I shook his head, knowing I had to do this and swallowed. "As I say goodbye. I say that no matter where you are, how old you are, you have to make the most of your life. It doesn't matter if you've led the perfect life or whether you think that God might strike you down at any moment, it doesn't matter. We have only years left in this life and we have to live each day as if it our last. We may leave Charlotte here, but if she was going to say something to us, she would say that we should move on, remember her but move on. Live our lives and go and do what she never got a chance to do. No one can predict the future, not even a dead Albus Dumbledore," there were a few chuckles from the A Very Potter Musical fans in the church, "can tell us what is to come so we have to expect it, go forward into every day as if we don't expect it to finish. We can't change the past, we have to live with it, but we can make use of what we have to go into the future. We can go and perform on Broadway for her, we can go and climb Mount Everest for her, we can go and try to perform with Starkid for her, we can do the things we always wanted to do or she wanted to, for her. I'm going to leave you with Charlotte's dying words. Remember Blaine, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Tears unashamedly rolling down my cheeks, I took the piece of paper and made my way down to the front where the New Directions were due to sing now. As the rest of the group got up, Sebastian sent me a look that clearly said 'we'd like to pay our final respects as well, may we?' Thinking about it, I slowly shook my head but made a little gesture to say that they could later. I would have liked to perform for Charlotte with the Warblers, but they wouldn't know one of the songs and it was a mash up, not the Warbler style. Everyone now in place, the four soloists at the front, the New Directions let out one note of varying harmonies and Quinn stepped forward.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby."

Joining her, Kurt changed it to the other song. "It's a big, big universe. So many dimensions and unanswered questions, life."

The voices of the New Directions rose up as we made the hairs on the backs of our own necks stand on end. Starkid had been essential in choosing the song and we wanted another song that we could say goodbye to her in as well as show off her love. There was a production of The Wizard of Oz on in the West End and it was a memory of London for her. The song flowed beautifully, making the perfect combination of a lament for freedom joined with a song about visualising freedom and saying goodbye, enough for anyone to weep. Our two visitors were pleasantly surprised by the combination and were one of the loudest applauders at the end of the performance. I took my seat, that was me over and done with. We just had to survive the burial after the funeral and then the after party, as Charlotte had called it.

The service seemed to go on forever and the sun was setting as made our way outside to the burial. There were very few dry eyes in the group assembled. I knew that if the Warblers were going to want to pay their respects to Charlotte, they would need to do it now. I had spoken to Charlotte's parents who were eager for more farewell songs for Charlotte, it seemed that they loved our voices and it reminded them gladly of her, her school friends and the people that she had grown to love and trust. The group of Warblers were standing to one side as we left and church and as the procession made its way out of the church; I wound my way over to Sebastian and the Warblers. They seemed to stick out in their navy blazers but I noticed that they all were wearing black ties and black armbands on their blazers. I nodded in thanks to Sebastian who smiled at me.

"Thank you for not killing us for gate crashing Blaine. You were all really good up there, although Porcelain didn't manage to quite hit the right note pitch perfect." I started to feel myself getting angry and Sebastian quickly backtracked. "But that doesn't matter, it was fitting and we enjoyed it. I know I barely knew Charlotte and we haven't come to ruin it for you all, we've come to offer our service and condolences." He stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry for the slushie Blaine."

I looked long and hard at that hand, the one that had been responsible for Charlotte's terrible state when she had returned to school. Would she forgive him? WWCD, what would Charlotte do? I knew the answer deep inside my heart and I breathed, before taking the hand and hoping that there wasn't some kind of practical joke attached.

"You guys want to help us?" I asked as casually as I could and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys want to send off Charlotte, so do we. Why not…combine forces. Two Warbler captains together leading a New Directions and Dalton Warblers combination." I choked back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of my friends and my assailant at such close quarters. "I always wanted to perform with you guys for her; I was going to drag her along to meet you all." I could see the last of the people coming out of the church. "We have five minutes."

The boys followed me and we were all handed a black carnation, black lilies with petals as soft as Charlotte's skin. It didn't take long to combine two of the strongest groups in the state, despite the obvious hostility towards Sebastian coming from the New Directions. I almost looked like a Dalton boy, wearing a blazer, tight trousers and black shoes with a tie. It was the signature emblem on the pocket and the lack of colour in the blazer that distinguished us. The vicar was a good friend, well family friend, of both our families and I had a small talk with him that confirmed our small performance.

The pall bearers, Michael, Colin (Charlotte's father), Nathanial (Charlotte's best friend in London) and Kurt (I had decided to opt out as I was doing the eulogy) came solemnly out, carrying the coffin. I didn't want to look at it, but I forced myself to, remembering who I was and who was in that coffin. Lying at the side of the freshly dug grave, Charlotte's coffin lay on the soil, ready for being lifted into the pit. My tears flowed freely down my cheeks as it truly hit me that I would never see her again. Every year after camp, I would fantasise and have nightmares for weeks that I would never see her again, that a year was far too long. Now a lifetime seems far too long, it is far too long. The vicar said some prayers that I could barely hear the words blurry like my vision. The only focus I had was on the quote-studded Starkid and Harry Potter coffin that lay in front of me. I could hear Michael say a few words before his crying took over and he couldn't go on. Michael and Charlotte were, and had been, like another brother and sister to me and I went over to comfort him, his body shaking as the tears rolled down his cheeks. I didn't want to leave him but if the Warblering New Directions were going to perform, they would need their lead singer for sure. Patting my 'brother' on the back, I stood up from where he was kneeling beside her grave and the group behind me started to hum. This was our final farewell to Charlotte, our final mark to send her off. I knew Starkid best of all and this song always brought me to tears. It was a strange mash up, everyone agreed, but as long as we made it work, it would. I stepped forward out of the ranks of black dresses and ties to start the song off, I insisted.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._

_And all that counts is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came._

Quinn was the first person to go and put her carnation on Charlotte's coffin. She carefully placed it down with a photo that we could see was of the two of them in photography class, mucking around. "Thank you Charlotte for being there for me." she whispered, tears falling fast and furiously as she rejoined us.

_There it is she's gone  
>and she's hung me out to dry<br>_

Tina and Mike went up together and put their carnations, intertwining, onto the coffin. "Thanks for teaching me some incredible moves Charlotte." Mike whispered, breathing heavily to hold back the tears that were escaping.

"Thank you for being such a kind and thoughtful friend." Tina blew a kiss at the coffin as she buried her head in Mike's shoulder, still humming the background tune.

_The joy she said she felt well, I guess it was a lie  
>but when I had her my life was fine<br>when I had her she was mine  
><em>

Sebastian had a posy of black lilies from the group, twenty to represent each Warbler there. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He had only met the girl twice and he felt so bad for telling her that he knew her secret. Placing the posy on her coffin, he knelt down, put two fingers to his lips and then touched the coffin, a Warbler sign of saying goodbye. Although most of the people assembled there wouldn't have known what it meant, the Warblers, Kurt and I did know and it meant a lot to me that he did that. As far as I was aware, he hadn't been the nicest guy to her.

_She'd share her thoughts be a friend  
>stick with me until the end<br>watch a movie, roller-skate  
>fill the world with love and friends<em>

Slowly, each of the New Directions made their way to the coffin, one after the other, placing a carnation on the coffin and whispering a few words. I had never seen Finn or Puck cry before, but there they were, crying unashamedly as I was. "Thanks for giving yourself to save us." Finn whispered.

"Yeah, thanks. I never told you, but I thought you were pretty hot." Puck half laughed and Finn smiled at his best friend. That was such a Puck thing to say.

_And I'm missing you (I'm glad you came)_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

Sam was crying as much as I was. He and Charlotte had grown close to each other over the past few months, living only a few doors down from each other. "Thank you for being my Good Samaritan Charlotte." He whispered, letting the carnation fall like the tears down his cheeks.

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. (And I'm missing you)_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me._

Rachel seemed to be trying to hold it together as she laid a Broadway musical playbill on the coffin with her carnation. I could see the playbill was for Les Miserables with Charlotte's face on the front. My heart came up into my throat. As far as I had known, Charlotte and Rachel were the ones who had competed more for the solos. Everyone had been so supportive and kind but that was the best sendoff that anyone could give her, a playbill with her on it. "I won't be performing on Broadway for the audience Charlotte; it'll all be for you. I hope they have a Broadway equivalent wherever you go."

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came._

Eventually I was the last person left. With a small nod, Kurt indicated for me to forward as I had my big solo. The bridge to the song was the hardest part of the song and, having seen the musical a million times and known the song the longest, the others were very happy to give me that part.

_Now I'm all alone  
>Now you're gone for good<br>now I'm stuck right here wishing I understood _

_You gave me hope when my spells weren't right  
>You gave me someone to hold every night<em>_  
>but I had her and life seemed fair<br>yes, when I had her and she was there  
>to give me strength show concern<br>ask for nothing in return  
>say hello talk me through<br>do the things that friends should do_

I went down to the coffin and just stared as I felt my world being torn apart. Never more would I be able to Skype or phone her over a problem I was having. The pain was so intense; I dropped down next to the coffin and sung to her. I didn't care that everyone was watching me with sadness and pity, I hated the pity. I just wanted to be alone with her. The words rang out clear and true as I was guided back by Kurt, letting my carnation form an S shape on the coffin with the other carnations, an S for Starkid, an S for superstar. Trying to regain my composure, I looked to the sky where I imagined her looking down on me, smiling at my choice of song. My heart poured out as I sang that I was missing her, I did. Words were never enough to describe the pain and the anger and the longing I felt. I wanted to find Rory and punish him so badly for the pain and cause he has brought. But I knew that neither Kurt nor Charlotte would/would have allowed it so I decided to take my frustration out in singing the words to Charlotte, from the heart and hope that she can hear me.

_And I'm missing you, (I'm glad you came)_

_I'm just missing you, (I'm glad you came)  
><em>_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came but I'm just missing you._

Collaborating as two soloists for the first time, Sebastian and I took the lines each and the whole group finished the song in an unprepared four or five part harmony that only the New Direction and Warblers would be able to pull off without a rehearsal. Our voices lifted, joining and supporting each other, creating a harmonic sound that had even our two unexpected guests on their feet. I refused to accept the praise though. To me, I hadn't been singing at all, it had been Charlotte singing, I was just mouthing her words. The praise was for Charlotte, it couldn't have been for anyone else. I looked at the assembled group as the applause went on and Mr. Schue caught my eye, nodding in praise and recognition of how hard the song would have been for me to sing.

I could recognize most of the people from Charlotte's last few months at McKinley and clearly some of her London friends. Principal Figgins was there with most of the faculty. Coach Sylvester was there with the Cheerios, most of Charlotte's home room was also there including Alex Denver who had been allowed out of the hospital for the funeral only but was in a wheelchair still and he wore a black flower in his buttonhole. As the coffin was lowered slowly and carefully into the grave, I looked to see everything that had been put on the casket. Rachel's Broadway playbill was there, a Cheerios outfit from the cheerleaders, Quinn's photo, several messages and the black carnations covered the majority of the coffin. I had been surprised that our two unexpected guests had put something there, a figurine of a girl on a broomstick. She looked uncannily like Charlotte, wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes and reaching her hand out. It was as if she was reaching out for someone, something. A lump rose in my throat as I watched the coffin with Charlotte's body stop at the bottom of the grave. The vicar said the final prayer and it was all over. She was gone. The soil was thrown over the coffin, covering her and all the memoirs. The headstone read Charlotte's name, her birth and death date and the inscription she had asked for.

Breaking ranks from my friends, I couldn't bear to look at the grave any longer. I ran off to the right blindly, down the side of the church. There was a beautiful cedar tree that Charlotte and I had come to once, wanting to escape the hustle and bustle of our family homes. Throwing myself down under the tree, I closed my eyes. I pictured every special moment I had had with Charlotte. I didn't care that I was getting my clothes dirty, grass stains could be rubbed off, friendship and grieving couldn't. I pictured all the memories from summer camp, from all the year round times that we had met up, and most recently from the last few precious months here in Lima. I probably should have run out of water in my body from all the crying I'd done, but there was more. The tears flowed like a river, letting it run freely and quickly. I could feel each drop run down my cheek and fall into the wet grass as I looked up between the branches at the clear blue sky. It was only the sound of voices that made me stop, that woke me from the nightmare I hoped I was having. My heart sunk heavily as I pinched myself time and time again to check I was dreaming. I pinched myself so hard that I started to bleed. The sight of my own blood brought back the memory of Charlotte lying in the choir room, in a pool of her own blood. In spite of myself, I just started to cry again. How bad was this going to get? Could it get much worse than this, where my own blood made me bawl like a baby? Charlotte would have wanted you to stay strong, I said to myself. But how? I was only brought back to my thoughts as the voices got closer.

"His best friend has just died. We can't just barge in on his personal grieving and just hand him the letter from the grave, that's not fair on him." the girl seemed to be arguing.

"I don't want to gate crash the after party though. We didn't know her well, we came here because she asked us to and we appreciate those who appreciate our work." The man replied evenly.

"I think he'll approach us when he's ready. You know, he reminds me a lot of Darren. He solo in Missing You was pitch perfect and there were a lot of sharps in that solo." The girl remarked contemplatively.

The gentleman snorted slightly. "Like that'll give him any comfort. Just because your perfectly tuned ear can spot a great singer won't be any comfort to a boy whose friend has died."

"Okay, if he approaches us before the party, we'll talk to him and then leave. If he doesn't, we'll talk to him at the party. We have to take this gently; neither of us can understand the circumstances."

I could see the two figures not 50m away from me, just by an oak tree. It wasn't too hard to distinguish between the two people, the short girl being dwarfed by the slightly younger but taller gentleman. Preferring to get them to come to the party but speak to them before hand, I forced myself to get up and go over to them. I felt really awkward doing this. It was incredible that I was talking to these two people in the flesh. Knowing that I had sung two songs of theirs, one that the boy had sung himself, I felt deeply embarrassed as I straightened my jacket and sighed as I knew that I could do nothing about the tear stains, and walked towards them. They looked up as they saw me coming and smiled sadly. I stuck out a hand awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Thanks for coming today." I didn't really know what else to say.

The girl took my hand. "No, we wanted to do this, Charlotte asked us to. I'm Lauren Lopez and this is Joey Richter."

In spite of myself, I smiled wryly. "I know who you two are. You guys are incredible."

They both blushed. "Your combination of Life and Somewhere over the Rainbow, was really interesting, an odd choice though." Joey smiled.

"I have to admit I was slightly scared by the thought of doing two Starkid songs in front of you guys as soon as I realized who you were." I held back a smile. "I'm glad you like it. It was a big risk with the second mash up, most of the group didn't know Missing You."

"well I was saying to Joey that Darren's the only other person whose managed to pull that song off pitch perfect and you did a pretty damn good job of it." Lauren complimented and I blushed.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys, but you said you had a letter from Charlotte. May I ask…why?" I couldn't hide my obvious confusion.

Lauren indicated the park bench that was nearby. "Shall we sit?" I nodded and we sat cautiously down on the bench. There was a small pause before Lauren started to talk again. "About a week ago, we received this parcel with what looked like a script and a letter. The letter came from Charlotte, who had dated it two days prior to her death. She said that she had been to all four of our musicals and had met us once when we performed A Very Potter Sequel. She said that she didn't expect us to remember her but she said that she was expecting to die soon and she wondered if there was any remote chance that the attached document could be read and her best friend, Blaine Anderson, would really appreciate the feedback and help to develop it. We chose to come to the funeral. We understand that coming from the UK three years in a row was a great achievement for Charlotte and we appreciated her dedication to the group." Lauren held out a small envelope to Blaine. "This is our feedback."

"What did she send to you?" I asked curiously. What had Charlotte done?

Joey smiled. "Something that we've been looking for, for a long time." He looked at Lauren and the smaller girl nodded before he continued. "You said in your eulogy that one of Charlotte's dreams was to perform with us, so," he got out a second envelope from his pocket, "this is also for you."

I took it gratefully, still completely clueless. "Um, thank you. I am completely blown away by the fact you came here, it's a great privilege to meet you guys. You're so talented and I know that Charlotte was very much into the first few days of the website you guys had created." I directed at Lauren who smiled. "Do stay for the party; don't feel as if you have to leave unless you want to."

Joey shook his head. "We would love to, but our plane is in an hour so we better get back to check in. you're really talented Blaine, it would be worth applying for the Uni of Michigan drama course!"

I grinned slightly; there was something about these two that was really heart-warming and sincere in their condolences. "Thank you Mr. Richter."

"It's Joey and Lauren, seriously." Joey interjected before I could continue any further.

I shook both their hands again before the three of us made our way to where the gravediggers were just patting down the last of the soil. Unable to look at it any further, I forced myself to look away and concentrated on saying my goodbyes to two of my Starkid heroes and making my way to the after party which was to be held at her house.

Two months had gone by since Charlotte's death to the day and I found myself in the most mortifying position. With Regionals over and won, I had flown out to Chicago to meet the rest of the cast of Starkid. It turns out that the script-looking document had actually been a script. It had transpired that Charlotte had been secretly working on her own version of A Very Potter Threequel and had boldly decided to send it to Starkid in the hope that they might read it and enjoy it. Never, I thought, did she dream that they would actually use it for their next show after the 'Holy Musical Bman' which had been performed three weeks previously. I had been there, each night and enjoyed it thoroughly. Although never a Batman fan, I understood it clearly and laughed at all the ridiculous jokes. There was something magical about watching it live rather than at home on YouTube. I stared down at the script in my hand, the memories of the letter and the funeral racing back to me. This was Charlotte; it was her words, her lyrics and songs. She had composed an entire musical and had never told me.

I wasn't just in Chicago, but in the theatre that Starkid rented out for their performances. Around me were all the members of Starkid. The first envelope had contained a short letter saying that it had been just what they had been looking for and with a few small changes and cuts; they would be honored to perform it in her memory. The second letter had enclosed two tickets for each night of 'Holy Musical Bman' and a short note, inviting me to come and be a part of the cast that produced A Very Potter Threequel, taking the part of Colin Creevey, the excited little boy who is portrayed as extremely annoying and a Hufflepuff in the musical. I loved Colin as soon as I read the script for the first time. Charlotte had included countless jokes that referred back to the two Harry Potter musicals as well as adding her own small quips. It truly had Charlotte written all over it. I felt as if I was in a dream, sitting between Darren Criss and Joe Walker, two of my favourite Starkid actors and I had had a bit of a thing for Darren before he'd cut off all his curls, but that was a LONG time ago and now I considered him a friend. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I had to put that in for the amusement of anyone who, like me, finds this hilarious, I just wrote it and then realised what I had written and started to laugh so I had to keep it) **

The read-through couldn't have been more of a success. Nick Lang had only edited one tiny part out and it made all the difference. As I sat on the plane back to Lima, I read through the script once again. Once I had finished at Nationals and my junior year, I would be heading straight out to Chicago for an intensive set of rehearsals for A Very Potter Threequel which would be premiered at LeakyCon12 in August. It was going to be a tight schedule but as long as I knew the script and had an idea of what Colin was like, I would be fine. Having done Tony in West Side Story, I was well prepared for quick and lack of rehearsals.

I knew that the only thing that would comfort me was the letter. I now carried it wherever I went, the final reminder that I had of Charlotte. Taking a deep breath and re-reading it for the unknown time, I looked at the paper and the marks where the tears had fallen.

'The annual school trip for 5th graders occurred when I was eleven. It was a thing for the school, a farewell before we all left elementary school and went on to our middle or junior high schools. I can't believe I can still remember all this terminology! Oh well, Rory was in my class and he was almost not allowed to go because of his mental condition. It was only my persuasion and the persuasion from his parents that allowed him to go. We sat next to each other on the flight and I didn't think much of the fact that he was pretty quiet; he had been a quiet boy for ages. I should have paid more attention to his eyes. When he took his tablets, his pupils would dilate slightly and it was obvious. I should have noticed that from the start of the trip, Rory hadn't taken any tablets. His eyes were like molten pools of chocolate and it was hard for most girls to take their eyes off him, it was easy for me as we were friends so I didn't think much of not looking at his eyes. We were there for two weeks before the accident occurred. I had noticed Rory had become slightly surly towards others and especially hostile to me. I kept asking why he seemed to be that way and he would just shrug and pretend it was nothing. Only having snuck into his room, did I realize that I couldn't find his bottle of tablets anywhere; he had 'forgotten' to pack them.

Back in 5th grade, my best friend was a girl called Angelica Dempsey. She and I were inseparable, just like you and I were. We looked pretty similar, the same brown hair, same height, we even dressed the same. The only difference was that while I had dark brown eyes, hers were more of a hazel colour. Many people would ask if we were twins, we'd had to explain it quite a few times. On the last day before we returned back to school, we were taken for our final skiing lesson. We were allowed free reign on the children's slope and many of us were pretty good, often going out of the teachers' view. I made the fatal mistake that day of separating from Angelica. She went off towards the forest; she was always a bit of a daredevil. I had skied off on my own, thinking nothing of the fact that Rory had suddenly disappeared, I now realize that was the biggest mistake I made. I was making my way down the edge of the slope, near a river when suddenly I heard a scream that was soon muffled. I had become a quick skier and it didn't take me long to find the source of the scream. To my horror and too far to call, I saw that Rory, unmistakable in his luminous ski clothes, had Angelica by the neck and had her pressed up against a tree. But before I could try to go and help her, I saw Angelica go limp, and Rory let her body fall to the floor. It was the first time I had ever seen a dead body. I screamed and Rory looked sharply up at me, first in confusion, then horror and then anger. Even behind his snow goggles, I could see the realization cross over his face.

I still don't know why he wanted to kill me. Maybe he was just getting sick of me pestering him all the time. Maybe he just had an impulse. The problem was, now I had seen the accident, I was a witness as to what Rory would later call an unfortunate accident. I took off my skis and I ran as fast as I could, through the snow that was pounding my face, hitting my like an electric shock every time one hit my face. I didn't want to leave Angelica there, but I was in as much danger as she had been.

I just kept running. My father found a job in London and we moved a week later. I didn't even come back for Angelica's funeral, I never found out where she was buried. Does that make me a bad friend? Her limp body on the floor haunts me still, I can't stand the idea that she died for nothing, I died for nothing, all for the impulse of a boy who was packed off to Ireland to a psychiatric unit and kept under close observation. I guess foreign exchange with Brittany didn't really come under close observation.

I want you to know Blaine, that I hate writing this. I hate knowing that this will reach you and I will never be there to see your reaction. I will never be there to perform with you at Regionals. I will never be there to see you and Kurt finally marry when they legalize gay marriage. I will never be there to be a godparent for your son/daughter (you know I would have forced you to) and my heart goes out to you because you have to go on. But the thing is Blaine, you have to go on. I don't want you to stop going on, just because my car has parked, I've crossed the finish line. I want to see you on Broadway, you and Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes. I want to be able to look down from wherever I am and see Mike dancing his heart out. I want to see Quinn at Yale with a happy family, a loving boyfriend.

I wish I could say this to you in person because then you might understand it more. I want you to do two things for me Blaine; you have to promise me that you will do them. Number one, respond to the replies you receive. You won't understand what I mean until they come but you will understand. I wish there was an easier way but the second one, is possibly more important. Even if it isn't now, even if it isn't for another few months or years, even if it isn't until you are on your death bed, I want you to forgive Rory. I know you would look at me with a crazy face that would tell me that I am bonkers, and yes you should have realized that a long time ago. It isn't his fault that he's mentally unstable like it isn't Becky's fault that she's got Downs. Please, forgive him eventually. You don't have to say it to his face, or to anyone, just forgive him in your heart and I know you will find peace. I know you better than anyone, remember?

Go for it Blaine, kick it up a notch and live your life. I want you to be happy; don't take away your happiness just because I get to look at you from a different angle, like a bird. I don't know what they'll make of it, but I hope you get a chance to look at what I've been working on. I wanted you to see it before I went, in fact I'm just writing the last score, the last line. I'd put you as Colin, you know. I wanted you to have a go at playing the annoying one; you said you always wanted a challenge. Well here's your first step up into the world. Good luck Blaine and remember you can't just sit around and watch, your destiny is in your control. Go ahead and kick it up a notch, if your life is at a level too low. There's no attempt that you can botch when all you got to do is just give it a go.

All my Harry Potter, friendly and Starkid love,

Your Charlotte.

P.S. I based the homework song on your constant complaints about assignments!'

I had no idea what she had been talking about when I first read it. Now the realization was starting to dawn on me. I wasn't going to try and lie to myself Charlotte had put together an amazing musical single handedly. Even Darren had sung her praises with the lyrics and score, despite some of the English words that needed to be 'translated', it was a good thing I had visited her in London. I sat back, breathing heavily. I was doing what Charlotte had told me to, I was kicking it up a notch.

The voices were clearly audible from the other side of the curtain. I tugged at my Hufflepuff tie and looked at the uniform that made me look like I was 12. I suppose that was the whole point of the costume. It was a sellout crowd with all my Dalton and New Directions friends, even Sebastian, coming from Lima to Florida to see the closing night of A Very Potter Threequel. We had done eight shows and were going to move it back to Chicago before doing another six shows. It was the last night of LeakyCon12 and so naturally everyone was completely hyper. The words came naturally to me, second nature as soon as I stepped onto the stage. The play had become another part of life. It had been the most magical eight weeks of my life. Working with people I had barely known who treated me as an equal, as best friends, I considered celebrities. My most shocking moment had come when they had told me that Evanna Lynch was going to be playing the part of Luna. Joey had gone to the Yule Ball at last year's LeakyCon11 and she was coming back to help the new production. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect cast. Bonnie and Darren had come back to do the production and everyone was there, all the actors I knew and recognized, even those who had only just been involved in Holy Musical Bman. They were the coolest bunch of people on the entire planet, well maybe the New Directions and Warblers tied with them.

Before we started the performance, the lights dimmed and I took a deep breath. Lauren and I were going out onto the stage before the start of the show to do what we did every night. As the last performance at LeakyCon12, it would be a first for me saying this to my friends, recognizing Charlotte's death in full in front of them. To tumultuous applause, we stepped out from behind the curtain, her blonde wig attached firmly on and we were wearing our contrasting Hufflepuff and Slytherin uniforms. The crowd went silent, some knowing what was to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin tonight's performance, we have a special dedication to make." Lauren announced and there was a few mumbles as she nodded to me.

"This Starkid musical is a special one. Not just because we have actors you know and love reprising their roles as well as new and fresh talent, but because it isn't a Starkid original." There were more mumbles but I carried on steadily, knowing that this would occur. "A Very Potter Threequel was dreamt up and drafted and then written by a girl called Charlotte Walker." Suddenly the section where all my friends exploded with cheers and I felt tears in my eyes as I saw them all supporting me.

"A loyal and firm Starkid fan, Charlotte was an avid believer in all that we stand for as a company. Sadly, Charlotte died four months ago in Lima, Ohio. Acknowledging her impending death, Charlotte, without the knowledge of anyone else, sent us a parcel that contained a letter and a document. The document is what you see before you."

"so, speaking as her friend and on her behalf, thank you for coming to support us in our new musical and there will be a chance to donate to charities that help promote and fund research into psychiatric illnesses during the intermission. We thank you once again and hope you enjoy the show."

Stepping behind the curtain again, Lauren and I hugged before we left the stage, neither of us to come on for a few scenes. The curtain opened and the spotlights rose on Joe and Brian, standing in their imposing costumes, trying to create as much fear as Charlotte had put into the words. I watched from the wings, mouthing all the words and laughing at all the jokes. It was incredible to see how work from beyond the grave can make a difference. My cue line came just a few scenes later; I grabbed the bag that Colin had slung over his shoulder as he enters Hogwarts. Humming 'Days of Summer' out loud, I sauntered onto the stage, my mind fully focused on the production.

"Am I in the right place?" I asked cautiously, Colin still unaware of his surroundings.

"Well if you mean the Gryffindor common room, then I guess." Came Darren/Harry's cool reply.

The play was a storming success and as the curtain came down for the last time, the curtain call repeated twice, I let a tear escape down my cheek. This had been all thanks to Charlotte. If she hadn't sent the letter off, I wouldn't be here. I could see my friends cheering the loudest and pride swelled in my heart as I thought of the girl who made this all happen.

"Thank you Charlotte." I whispered to the photograph in my dressing gown, a photo of her at camp. "Thank you for everything."

**A/N: final thoughts and words? are there any tissues? was it too OTT? Was it how you imagined it?**

**Oh and I am posting a new Glee fanfiction called Uniform about Kurt and Blaine at Dalton so do Author Alert me if you are interested in that!**


End file.
